Nevermore
by Maab
Summary: In the summer before third year, Harry runs away. What follows is the account of his life as a lost soul, outcast, thief and gang member of the notorious Wizard gang, the lost boys. Alternate Universe. (No Slash, new characters or main romance)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of JKR wonderful characters.  
  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Prologue ~  
  
Cloaked in black, the figures leaped, they flew gracefully through the air weightless for mere seconds before landing and dashing on. They ran soundlessly and leap, becoming weightless once more before landing and carrying on. Again the figures leaped, but this time one of their numbers fell short and only managed to catch the side of the building, letting out a started gasp.  
  
Some of the figure continued on taking flight again and again, leaping from building to building. A few stopped though, to wait for their comrade to climb up on the roof and join them. The figure managed this task without too much trouble, but was a bit out of breath when he came to rest on the roof top ledge.  
  
"Raven" Asked one of the people, a boy by the sound of his voice. "Sorry" replied the other boy who's name was revealed to be Raven. Raven stood up and brushed down his midnight black cloak "Let's go." The boy who had spoken first nodded and they were once again flying from building to building.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The glass shattered in a sprinkle of shining diamonds. It's high-pitched shriek ringing throughout the night air.   
  
Silences.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you like quidditch?"  
  
"I don't think it matters. It's not like I can play now." Came the bitter reply.  
  
"True, but still I remember the rush of it all, it felt great. I felt free." A nod in response.  
  
"What about dueling? Any good?"  
  
A shrug  
  
"Potions. That was always an interesting subject. Fascinating how you can create the very essence of life yet not, you know?"  
  
"Sucks to potions!"  
  
"I know what you mean never like it much myself either."  
  
A snort.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing."  
  
"Come on you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone!"  
  
"Too bad, it's you the secrets being kept from."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
A chuckle. "Ever hear of a joke."  
  
"Finally you're coming out of that shell of yours."  
  
"What shell?"  
  
Shaking his head "Simply amazing."  
  
A shrug "okay then."  
  
"I'm the Noble Mad Hatter by the way."  
  
"Alice in wonderland?"  
  
"Hey! I'm more then crazy enough to fit the name!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry it's just a little weird that's all?"  
  
"Hey you better watch out, you know I'm in charge here, right?"  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"I'll let that slide...this time."  
  
Another shrug.  
  
"So then what do I call you?"  
  
"I don't care, you decided."  
  
"Raven."  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Sure your as mocking as one."  
  
"If you think so."  
  
"Oh trust me, I know so! Anyway welcome to the mischievous world of the lost boys."  
  
"Peter pan?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up we don't have all night!" Hissed Mad Hatter.  
  
"Do you want me to do this or not?" hissed back Raven. Mad Hatter sighed.  
  
"Sorry it's just we've never hit this big before you know?"  
  
Raven nodded a pulled out a slim piece of wire. Quickly but quietly he pushed it into the lock and began working at it. There was a pause, people holding their breaths in anticipation as Raven worked at the lock, only the scrapping of metal on metal could be heard and then, a soft click.  
  
"Success!"  
  
"Shut up! We celebrate later. Hurry up an' loot!"  
  
There was a rush of hands grabbing coins and hastily shoving it into bags. The coins tinkled as they hit against each other and the sound of excited thieves stealing for the first time.  
  
"Okay enough, enough let's go!" yelled Mad Hatter.  
  
The group stood and rushed towards the exit. They smashed through the front glass in celebration of a job well done and were met by police who had surrounded the building.  
  
"Scatter" Someone, yelled. And scatter they did. Some ran back into the building they had just robbed while others tried to dash off to a side alley.  
  
"Raven, follow me!" Yelled Mad Hatter rushing back into the building.  
  
"But we'll be trapped in here!" Protested Raven  
  
"Don't worry. It just takes a leap of faith and we'll be free once more."  
  
"Why do I feel there's more to that." Mad Hatter grinned devilishly at him.  
  
"Don't worry it'll be just fine!"  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So do you miss your family or anything?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Can't say I do either. What did you do anyway that go you expelled?"  
  
"You say first."  
  
"Hey I asked first."  
  
"Well you won't get and answer until you answer."  
  
"Fine have it your way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Though Hogwarts was the main school of magic and number one choice for witches and wizards some wizard families preferred to send their children to more private magic school where they could get one on one training and learn that much quicker.  
  
These school conditions were harsher though and every so often a wizard or witch would run away. These run aways often liked to refer to themselves as the lost boys. Though the term was quite sexist, it was the meaning of courage and mischief that made the title popular. The lost boys however were not just a group of run away wizards. They were also the expelled, out casts and in general misfits of the wizarding society, muggle born and pure bloods alike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"So you ran away did you?" Asked Raven with a somber look on his face. Mad Hatter looked down and sadly nodded.  
  
"They were so strict, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave...so I ran."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"This might shock you but I ran first and then I was expelled."  
  
"How so?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter lugged his trunk down the sidewalk. He had just blown up his uncle's sister, Aunt Marge and was currently fleeing the scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You blew up your aunt?"  
  
"Well I think she was more then asking for it if you ask me."  
  
"Muggles they really know how to get under your skin sometimes" muttered the Mad Hatter under his breath. Raven could only nod in agreement.  
  
"Wait you said you were expelled though too right?"  
  
"Yeah, I received a letter of banishment actually."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, this owl found me one day and it had this letter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the forest just outside of London. He had used a lot of unauthorized magic to get himself there and was positively absolutely sure that he was now expelled from Hogwarts. Actually he really didn't want to think about it, but it was the top most thought weighing on his mind. As Harry rested by a tree a large barn owl fluttered down and dropped at letter in Harry's lap.  
  
The letter was grim and to the point.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
It has come to our attention that not only have you inflated you uncle's sister but also now have 57 counts of unauthorized magic use.   
  
This unfortunately is not a letter of warning but a letter of banishment from the wizarding world. It appears that you are too reckless in your dealing with people and are there for a danger to Hogwarts and the community in general.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Headmaster A. Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just like that? They boot you out of the whole Wizarding world, just like that?"  
  
"It seems so."  
  
"Cripes..."  
  
Raven nodded solemnly and shrugged.  
  
"It's in the past now on any account"  
  
Mad Hatter nodded and then grinned "What does it matter is right! We're outlaws here! Let's have some fun what do you think?"  
  
Raven smiled, what did it matter? He was free from rules of school and the Dursleys...maybe it was time to have some fun.  
  
"Let's do it!" Grinned Raven smacking a high five with Mad Hatter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were at an underground wizard rave party. Magic swirled around the room in neon colors. Flashing and sparking. Music blared from unseen sources all around and Witches and Wizards alike danced wildly. Raven watched as a witch walked by in a sleeveless rode that was cut in a mini skirt style. He was willing to bet that if she bent over he would be shown more then he dared to dream about. But still it made him shutter with excitement all the same.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Potter." Raven scolded himself as he followed Mad Hatter through the crowd to the open second level of the building that over looked the dance floor and housed the pub. Sitting at a table that was next to the railing, Raven was able to scan the building more closely. The building looked to have the structure of a warehouse, which, Raven though to him self it most likely was. There were no muggle lights or equipment in the building and the lights instead looked to be flouting glass balls charged with electricity that was bouncing around inside randomly. A Wizard DJ was stationed on a stage with several glass orbs floating around him. On his hands were strange gloves. He seemed to be moving the orbs around in sequences that produced the music and the same effects of a turn table muggle DJ's used.  
  
Raven watched the DJ with interest for several minutes. He had never even thought that the wizarding world had such things as raves, but now that he had seen one, the muggle raves he had seen on TV paled severely in comparison. Raven turned his attention from the DJ to the crowd of young adult Witches and Wizards dancing just below him. Some wore muggle clothing while others wore modified robes. Raven noted that some were using there wands as glow stick's while others had cast charms on their jewelry and even clothing causing them to glow in neon colors.  
  
"You like it!" Laughed out Mad Hatter. Raven turned to him and grinned for the first time like the still young teen he was.  
  
"It's amazing." Mad Hatter nodded.  
  
"And the best part is all this belongs to us, The Lost Boys."  
  
"You're joking right?" Asked Raven bewildered.  
  
"Would I lie?" Raven shrugged and looked back out on to the dance floor.  
  
"So this would be home then?" Mad Hatter nodded and then spoke.  
  
"It's more complicated then this though."  
  
"There's more?" A nod.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how big The Lost Boys territory really is."  
  
"Are you going to show me the rest?"  
  
"Eventually, though we didn't come here to discuss territory. Here this'll make this night truly magical." Mad Hatter pulled out a small vial filled with blue powder. Raven picked up the small container and studied its contents for a minute.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Mad Hatter smiled darkly.   
  
"This my friend is real magic mushroom, if you will."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"There is nothing to understand. This" Mad Hatter snatched the vial out of Raven hand "Is the bomb of all drugs. It does 10 time what any muggle drug could; yet the risk of overdose is lower. No worries mate. Just take a pinch, eat it like Pixie Stick or sniff it like Skat. You could even mix it with Butterbeer if you wanted or better yet hard liquor. Come on try a little."  
  
Raven looked uneasy for a minute.  
  
"I'm not sure." He said hesitantly. Mad Hatter frowned.  
  
"Just try it!" He urged. Raven just studied the blue powder before him with uncertainty.  
  
"Where'd you get it from?"   
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Raven shrugged "It could, what if it's poison?"  
  
Mad Hatter glared at Raven.  
  
"I though I was doing you a favor bringing you here and taking you under my wing after the rest of the worlds deserted you. Thought you wanted to have some fun?"  
  
"This is fun?"  
  
"Raven, trust me just a pinch and you'll be having some real fun before you know it. Remember you have no boundaries any more. Come on try it."  
  
Raven folded and took a pinch of the powder. Mad Hatter leaned back with a grin and handed Raven a straw. With shaky hands Raven laid the powder out a napkin and clumsily sniffed it up. He blinked rapidly and then grinned as his pupils dilated and his eye color brightened.  
  
"Having fun yet?" Asked Mad Hatter.  
  
Raven chuckled, Mad Hatter smiled and ordered a round of beers.  
  
"Tonight's going to be fun indeed." Mad Hatter whispered to himself taking a pinch of the blue powder himself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Raven groaned loudly as he woke up. He had no idea where he was or even how he gotten there. One thing was for sure though. He was in a bed, a ratty bed but he had endured worse. He was still fully dressed. He didn't feel sick, Raven tried to sit up but was over come with dizziness. Plopping back down Raven sighed, scratch that, he was sick.  
  
The door to the room suddenly burst open and Mad Hatter strode in, Raven cringed at the light and rolled over in the shabby bed pulling the covers over himself.  
  
"Up and em!" Yelled Mad Hatter trying to pull the blankets off Raven. Raven forcefully held them over his head groaning. Mad Hatter chuckled.  
  
"What's wrong mate? Bit of a hang over?" A groan came in reply. Mad Hatter shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I keep forgetting how young you still are." Raven pushed the covers down and looked at Mad Hatter with a 'what do you think expression'. Mad Hatter just chuckled and pulled Raven out of bed. Raven slumped on the ground nearly knocking his head on the bed frame.  
  
"Watch yourself mate. You could have knocked your block off and put yourself out for another day."  
  
"Another?" Asked Raven bleary eyed.  
  
"Oh yeah 'another'" Raven groaned once again burying his head in his arm's resting against the bed.   
  
"Oh come now you can't mope in bed all day, we have work to do." Raven sighed once again and stood up. He wobbled for a minute but stopped after Mad Hatter offered him some support.  
  
"Easy now mate we need to get you fixed up or you'll be no use today."  
  
"What happens today?" babbled Raven.  
  
"You learn the tricks of the trade."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be in a street gang of any kind generally meant that, you were to either stick to your own clan or trust no one. But the word, trust on the streets hardly held any meaning. The law of the land was 'every man for himself' when it can to war, fighting and stealing. If you were caught while stealing with a group you were on your own. No one would come and bail you out or break you out. It was your situation and yours alone.  
  
Though sometimes bond's of friendship were forged through the lies and deceit, friendship that was stronger then any other kind on the planet. It wasn't the kind of friendship built through pretend tea parties and sleepovers. It was the type of friendship where you would constantly take one another's life's in each other's hands, and juggle it with chainsaws and knifes. The trust was solid and there never was or would be doubt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven crouched on a ledge over hanging a rift in the earth's crust that plunged down more then a mile. Gringotts, the Wizard bank. Ain't no place safer. Raven mentally rolled the fable around in his head. Even Hogwarts could be penetrated one way or another. Though that didn't matter at the moment. They were in the labyrinth called Gringotts and Hogwarts was just a distant memory.  
  
"This is the main passage we use to penetrate here." Explained Mad Hatter motioning to the tunnel they had just come through. Raven looked back and returned his focus to Mad Hatter.   
  
"Okay, so were inside...how do we get down?" Asked Raven with blunt honesty.  
  
Mad Hatter grinned coyly at him and then leapt gracefully over the gap clinging to the opposite wall.  
  
"We jump of course!" He Laughed. Raven starred at him long and hard trying to determine whether his new found friend was serious or rather a blundering fool. Mad Hatter laughed again and jumped back just as gracefully. He smiled down at Raven then spoke.  
  
"Perhaps it would be easier to show you our secrets in other way. Come if we plan now, tonight you'll learn our secrets." Mad Hatter looked at Raven carefully and smiled again before turning and walking away. "If your brave enough to of course."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Raven, more crossly then he had meant to.  
  
Mad Hatter turned eye boring into the younger Lost Boy. "It is not time for you to know. Come no more questions. Actually I have one for you."  
  
"And that would be?" Asked Raven following Mad Hatter out of the cave and into London's under ground.  
  
"Are you familiar with muggle locks?"  
  
"You mean like opening them?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Raven grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven stood at the edge of the roof looking down onto the street far below.  
  
"A leap of faith?" He asked timidly. Mad Hatter grinned.  
  
"Here's what you do mate. Don't think about what you're going to do or how you're going to do it. Just feel the moment as if it's already passed and don't fear. Have a little faith and you'll be amazed at what you can do. Now watch.  
  
Mat Hatter leapt as gracefully as he had that morning in Gringotts. It looked as though it was an effortless feat and that he was perhaps just running over a rainbow. Raven looked down and shuddered. It was so far.  
  
"Faith!" Called Mad Hatter.  
  
Raven looked around himself and watched as several other Lost Boys whom he did not know leapt just as Mad Hatter had.  
  
"You weren't in Gryffindor for nothing." Raven muttered to himself.  
  
You were suppose to be in Slythern a voice whispered in the back of his head.  
  
"Slythern" He breathed out slowly.  
  
"Raven hurry it up. It only takes a little faith! No jump!"  
  
Ravens breath quickened. He didn't want to jump or rather he didn't want to fall. It was so far down. An image of his broken body lying on the ground far below flashed through his mind.  
  
"I can't do it." He whispered to himself. Moving back from the edge he turned away from his comrades in shame, only to be faced down by ten of London finest Police officers all with guns trained at his scarred head.  
  
"Freeze!" They yelled with one voice. Raven didn't hear the rest. He was lost in the moment as he back flipped of the building and was slingshot over to where the others laid in wait for him.  
  
"Now that was a leap of faith!" Congratulated Mad Hatter patting Raven on the back. Raven grinned he had done it. He had taken the leap of faith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a commonly known fact among wizarding folk that, accidental magic is common place among wizarding children. It's not unusual for them to apparate at random or some how get themselves out of, or into rather sticky situations. A natural reflex most would call and then think nothing of it from then on. After all it is common belief that children grow out of their natural defense mechanism once they receive their wands. Had more study been put into the subject peculiar answers would have popped up. But, no one ever did put much study into a common matter that was easy to brush off and so the wonders that could have come were lost, or rather just not found.  
  
Although the Lost boys the wizarding world so hated, unknowingly used the power of accidental magic and in many ways had turned it into wandless magic, more or less. Lost in the moment and pumped with adrenaline they were fearless as they jumped over long distances and up great heights, even when they dropped, free falling for miles they felt no fear and always came back unhurt. But why? The answer is simple, accidental magic. The very magic they themselves believed they had out grown aided them through their seemly impossible feats. Of course had they know the situations could have been different. Doubt would cloud their vision and the feats they deemed so easy now would seem impossible. Better not to ask questions and just believe that it was faith that helped you. Ignorance is a bliss they say and in this case it was true.  
  
~ End Prologue ~  
  
~ Maab ~  
  
~ Maab is looking for a Beta-reader! If anyone is interesting in just reading over my work for me and picking out small spelling errors or anything it would be much appreciated! If you're interested Please email me at butterflydeath@yahoo.ca  
thanx ~ 


	2. outwitting the outwitters

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belong first and for mostly to J. K. Rowling.  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
  
Raven couldn't recall how long it had been since his first leap of faith. A week or perhaps two. Maybe. Life was a sort of blur to him now, settling into the life of the lost boys had been easy enough. You party all day and night and steal once in a while. Mad Hatter had promised to show him more of their enchanting world, but hadn't as of yet. All in due time his older and wiser friend had told him when he had inquired. For now Raven was left to his own devices and manner of mischief he could stir up.   
  
Raven hadn't yet ventured back into the hollow depths of Gringotts, he knew the secret now of scaling the rock face walls, but had no desire to be caught trespassing so soon. For the most part Raven stayed and watched the rave parties. The way magic was moved around fascinated him and he always yearned to see more and perhaps create his own. He'd never tried and didn't know the incantations, but he'd learn.  
  
Raven lived in a lower layer of the lost boys' territory, underground in a warm and comfortable cave that had once been a project of Gringotts long abandoned. Old tracks belonging to the transportation carts of Gringotts wound their way through his layer. They were dusty with age and rusted clear through in places. It was a very old project that had been stopped by a cave in and as such the spells commonly used to keep things in good working order had long worn off. But it was home enough to Raven; he had become fond of the dusty iron vault doors and chiseled steps that ran everywhere, leading up to other vaults that varied in size.  
  
Mad Hatter said that most of the lost boys didn't know about this place and those that did, were wary of settling so close to Gringotts. Raven hadn't cared though; Gringotts carried on for miles and miles under ground, tunneled very deeply through sheer rock. It was unlikely that he would ever be caught, if this cave were as old as he had deemed it to be. To be sure though, he had cast what few charms he knew and had asked Mad Hatter for help in casting full protection wards. Mad Hatter had agreed and had cast as many advance charms as he could, he had even asked a few other lost boys to cast some more wards, just in case. Raven only hoped that it was enough.  
  
Raven smiled a little, the day the wards were cast had had learned too. The Advance magic seemed a little difficult but over all he had done okay at casting. Although the lost boys couldn't teach him everything they had been more then happy to lend him their books. They had warned him though not to borrow because it involved trust, which didn't exist in the world of the lost boys. Raven had learned more then magic that day, he had learned the law of the land and would not forget it any time soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron Weasley was not what you would call patience by any means, except when it came to chess, but that was different it involved strategy. It had happened just before his best friends birthday, Harry Potter had disappeared, well actually ran away, but what was the difference he was still missing. This bit of news angered Ron, although he was pleased to learn that Harry had blown up his Aunt Marge in the process it didn't fill the void he now felt.  
  
The third year Gryffindor boy's dorm room should have held five Gryffindor boys. Instead now it held only four with the fifth filed as a missing person.  
  
"Great way to start the year" Ron had muttered to himself on the Hogwarts express while Hermione lectured him no to worry so much.  
  
Don't worry so much? Didn't Hermione know that Sirius black was on the loose? Hermione's optimism had changed drastically though after the Dementors had shown up. Real fear was seen behind her wise brown eyes now. Fear for her lost friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear Ron?" Asked Hermione at breakfast one morning while she scanned through the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Hear what?" Ron muttered darkly through a mouth full of food. Hermione looked disgusted as a piece of half chewed bacon flew out.  
  
"Don't you have any manners?" She scolded. Ron shrugged and continued chewing then washed it down with a bit of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Well get on with it. What's so important."  
  
"Flourish and Blott's has been robbed!" Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Oh stop my beating heart!"  
  
"You don't get it do you?"  
  
"What's there to get? So what it was robbed, no big deal, right?"  
  
"Wrong, it is a big deal especially when they think the lost boys were behind it."  
  
"The lost boys you say. What would a bunch of wizard school dropouts want with books? Don't they just party?"  
  
"You're a Wizard and you don't even know the neighborhood threats?"  
  
"There's You-know-who, who else is there to fear with him around, besides, Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh, honestly why do I even bother."  
  
"I don't know why? We shouldn't be worried about stolen books when we have bigger fish's to fry. For example...HARRY!"  
  
"You know the ministry of Magic is on it don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look!" Hermione pointed to a small section at the bottom of the magical paper. It read:  
  
Updates on the search for the Boy-who lived.  
  
Still missing, but new leads have been found. Sirius Black still prime suspect.  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Hermione angrily  
  
"That's just a cover up. They may be looking for Harry, but trust me they aren't looking too hard. They looking for Sirius Black more then for Harry. After all, Black managed to escape Azkaban and they figure if they find him they'll find Harry."  
  
Hermione blinked, Ron's words had a lot of truth in them maybe he was right.  
  
"Can I see the paper?" Asked a timid voice beside Hermione. She looked over to see Ginny craning her neck, trying to read the paper. Before Hermione could get her answer out though, Ron beat her to the chase.  
  
"Get lost Ginny! You're not wanted here and stay out of trouble this year!"  
  
Ginny burst into tears and fled the hall.  
  
Hermione stared shocked at Ron.  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"She caused a lot of grief last year, you know. My dad almost lost his job over it. I was told to keep her in line and not to let her get into trouble."  
  
"That wasn't keeping her in line though. That was down right mean." Ron shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter, she'll get over it." Hermione shook her head and placed down the paper glancing at the report about Harry once more.  
  
"Where are you?" She thought sadly to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sat curled up in moaning myrtle's bathroom under the sink that was the door to the chamber of secrets. Last year hadn't been and easy one for her. She had been alone for most of it, although she had made a few friends they had never become close. Mostly, she had kept to herself and wrote in her diary.  
  
The diary, something so small that had cost her so much. Her parents didn't trust her any more; she had heard them yelling about what had happened all summer. The shame it had brought them and the near loss of job for her father. Ginny almost never left her room that summer unless she was told to go and do so house hold chore.  
  
In her room, Ginny heard everything. She could hear Ron above her, Fred and George to the right of her, Percy to the left and her parents directly below. The wall's carried sound well in the old rickety house and so Ginny was subject to hearing all the plotting that went on among her family. She didn't remember all that she hear mostly she remembered stuff that pertained to her. How careless she had been and how Ron, Fred, George and Percy needed to keep a closer eye on her at school.  
  
Did they think she was deaf?!  
  
Sniffling a little Ginny wiped away her tears and continued to star off into space.  
  
"Who's crying?" Came a wail from one of the bathroom stalls. The "out of order" one to be exact.  
  
"Its Ginny." Ginny sobbed out.  
  
"Oh, well then I guess it's okay. As long as you're not laughing at me, I don't mind." Ginny snorted at Myrtle's humor.  
  
"Why you little leech!" Myrtle suddenly screeched. "I knew you were just here to laugh at me." Ginny sniffed again and spoke before Myrtle had time to dive into her toilet of woes.  
  
"What's death like?"  
  
Myrtle caught off guard stopped her nose dive in mid-air literally and looked at Ginny curiously.  
  
"No ones ever asked me that before." Said Myrtle floating over towards Ginny. Ginny looked up at the transparent figure she considered one of her perhaps dearest friends, though Myrtle didn't know it. Myrtle suddenly smiled and stretched out a hand to help Ginny up. She couldn't really help Ginny up, but it was more of a gesture of friendship then physically. Standing up Ginny looked at the ghost beside her, right now she was the same age that myrtle had died at.  
  
"So what's it like?"  
  
"Oh yes...well for me I wasn't at peace so I couldn't leave. Still something for me left to do here I guess. The event though. I was like I was suddenly pushed down and yet when I got up my body didn't come with me." Ginny nodded in understanding.  
  
"Did you miss your family?" Myrtle's smiled faded.  
  
"No, not really. They knew I was a ghost here and yet they never came to see me. I was lonely but then I got my revenge. I thought that my business so to say had been finished after that. Yet I'm still here...that's why I cry is because I want to leave my prison here. Hogwarts is nice but I want to go on."  
  
Ginny nodded again and turned away sniffing.  
  
Myrtle looked at her with pity. "What's so wrong in your life?" Ginny let out a sob the terrible feeling of betrayal returning to her.  
  
"Come on dear you can tell me. Why are you so interested in death anyway?"  
  
Ginny turned and looked at her and screamed out.  
  
"BECAUSE I WANT TO DIE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A ghost is an unpeaceful spirit that hasn't finished its business on the physical plain and so cannot pass onto the spiritual plain. Though it is said that some ghost choose to stay to guide the future and correct the mistakes of the past. Most of Hogwarts Ghosts had chosen to stay and lead the future to brighter days. The most obvious ghost who had chosen to stay was professor Binns, feeling it was his duty to teach wizarding history to a T. Peeves on the other hand had also chosen to stay, but only to preserve the laughter that has prevailed through the ages. Moaning Myrtle had not chosen to stay however, and long to reach the spirit plain but her destiny was not over yet and she still had people to help.  
  
A ghost returning to the physical world is a phenomenon that has never happened. Though the theory for such a thing has been researched. In the research no at least a thousand years old it was stated that a ghost could possible return to the living world should a living being be willing to give up their life force. Of course it has never been attempted and so there for the research had just become nothing more then a myth and a fairytale bedtime story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny yawned as she sat at the back of the History of Magic classroom. Binns droned on and on about the goblins rebellion and how after they began construction of Gringotts. Ginny plopped her head down on her desk as Binns continued to pour over how the goblin used their carts and how far Gringotts stretched underground. How their vaults worked and how even a ghost could get stuck in one. On and on he droned, the underground lake that held the last remaining draught of the Ents, the halted projects and cave ins Gringotts suffered from earthquakes. Binns then went on to describe the type of traps and guards that were used to keep peoples treasures safe. Ginny was vaguely aware as Binns told out the piece of lore written near the front doors and how it was really a Goblin spell, Binns didn't tell the significance of the spell however. Just as Binns was about to cover the art of goblin magic the bell rang and double History of Magic as well as the school day ended for Ginny.  
  
Dashing down the hall and turning into a secret passage Ginny stumbled down a flight of invisible stairs and was about to turn right but instead was pulled back to the left. Ginny gasped and was about to scream but a hand was placed over her mouth firmly.  
  
"I mean no harm." The horse voice whispered into her ear as he slowly led her down another secret passage branching off the on she was already in.  
  
"Tell me" He said slowly and steadily. "Where is he?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Myrtle almost screeched with joy when he walked before her.  
  
"Why Sirius Black you look positively charming!" She cooed slowly floating around him. Sirius smiled.  
  
"It's all thanks to you and you." He said nodding to Ginny in the process. Myrtle blushed silver while Ginny turned bright red.  
  
"Y-your welcome." She managed to stutter out before turning away and blushing some more.  
  
Myrtle cocked her head sideways and smiled again. Christmas was coming and it seemed a lot of cheer with it. For month's now Ginny had been hanging out in Myrtle's bathroom and talking to the lost soul. In many ways Myrtle had become a mentor to Ginny and even Ginny's best and for the moment only friend.  
  
Outside the bathroom of solitude, Ginny had shunned her brothers as much as she could. They hadn't let up on her about what had occurred the year before which made Ginny cross with anger. Couldn't they well actually Ron let lie what had happened? It was over and it was a mistake although not entirely her fault. She had been lonely and writing had been the simple solution, unfortunately not with a simple answer.  
  
So Ginny had just blocked them out. She had even gone so far as to say she was going home for Christmas but had plans to sign up for staying over Christmas as soon as they weren't looking. She needed peace and quite from Ron's rude behavior and snide remarks but knew she wouldn't get it at home. No, at home she would just be doing chores and sitting in her room, alone.  
  
Sirius walked over to Ginny and placed a hand on her head. "Is something wrong, missy?" He asked in a horse but gentle voice that held a hint of mischief in it. Ginny looked up at the framed man and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny had never been so frightened in her whole life. Her heartbeats pounded echo's in her head as she was guided down the dark passage with gentle firmness. The hand was take from her mouth as they passed though a large wooden door with creaky hinges. Ginny wanted to scream and yell and cry all at the same time, while kicking at her kidnapper, yet that's not what flew out of her mouth. Whispering softly more to herself then him she said.  
  
"So I meet my death then."  
  
Her kidnapper chuckled and turned Ginny around smiling at her in a gentle way even though he was a horrible mess.  
  
"I couldn't kill if my life depended on it and certainly not someone as cute as you." Ginny couldn't help but smile at the man in the dim light. Ginny backed out of his grasp and pulled out her wand. The man covered his face in defense but said nothing. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Lumos" She lighting the room with soft white light. The man breathed a sigh of relief letting his arms drop to his side. For the first time Ginny now saw her kidnapper in full light.   
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Almost dropping her wand in fright she backed up against the wall. Sirius made no advance towards her.  
  
"You...You're a murder!" She gasped.  
  
Sirius almost laughed, almost. Instead he looked at he with a grim face. "I swear I cannot kill."  
  
"But you...you did, didn't you?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, raising his hands so Ginny to see he was unarmed.  
  
"But, they heard you. They know you're after Harry!"  
  
This time Sirius did laugh out loud. His laugh was harsh and hoarse much like his voice.  
  
"Harry? Why would I kill my Godson, who I know is not here."  
  
Ginny relaxed a little but still held her want up in defense.  
  
"Then who? And why?"  
  
"I...will you listen to my full tale?"  
  
Ginny nodded and listened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ghosts the wonder of ghost's. Did you know they can't lie? Why would they? What would be their motive? They're dead and can't weald to the will of anyone. True you can do strange thing to ghost. For example they can be petrified as well as vaporized. Neither is lethal to them though both are more then a bit annoying like sunburns.   
  
Not only do ghost not lie but they can act something like a lie detector. They can see the life force of living beings and read their auras. Seers in a way, yet not. Some Ghosts never bother to learn about their mystic ways too wound in self pity, but the ghost's who do learn can be great allies...or even worst enemies. Yet still they have no sense of right and wrong and never really choose a side unless for a good reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MYRTLE! MYRTLE!" Yelled Ginny rushing through the secret entrance to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Honestly, no need to wake the dead!" Huffed Myrtle floating out of her stall. Ginny blushed and smiled as Myrtle.  
  
"I'm sorry...It's just that-"   
  
"Sirius Black! Oh you devil! I wondered how long it would take you to show up." Sirius smiled tiredly at Myrtle.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Myrtle turned to Ginny and scolded her.  
  
"Is this what all the fuss is about? Sirius Black?" Ginny nodded mutely. Myrtle smiled with delight.  
  
"I always did like the marauders. They were so dear to me and nice to." Sirius smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Oh Myrtle" he choked out "Your too kind. After all you helped us out of some sticky situations if I remember corrected. Even showed us the passages for the map."  
  
"Map?" Asked Ginny  
  
Myrtle blushed and turned away. Sirius turned and winked at Ginny causing her to blush.  
  
"What would you like though?" Asked Myrtle suddenly.  
  
"Well I was hoping you might be able to convince a house elf to give me a hair cut and perhaps a change of clothing and all."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get on it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took a little over and hour for Sirius to have his dread locks cut and cleaned. House elf magic cleaned the rest of the dirt of him. Although it wasn't as satisfying as a real shower but would have to do for now. The house elves had done wonder for his clothing and appetite though. Now dressed in plain black robes with a pony pulled back at the nape of his neck. Sirius sat on one of the sinks ready to feast on the basket of food that had been brought. The rats he had eaten were now but a distant memory in light of his new found refuge.  
  
"Moony's here you know." Said Myrtle out of the blue. Sirius looked at her sharply.  
  
"Not that it matters, mind you. He'll never find you once we're done with you." Sirius now looked fearfully at her.  
  
"What exactly are you planning to do?"  
  
Myrtle smiled evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flying from perch to perch Raven followed Mad Hatter as he led Raven deeper and deeper into Gringotts. They pulled back into the shadows in time for a cart to go rushing passed. Mad Hatter leaned over to Raven and whispered.  
  
"That's one of their problems here, they go to fast and are so sure of their security they don't look."  
  
Raven nodded smirking a little. Perhaps it was just a myth of how tightly secured Gringotts really was. Mad Hatter jumped off again dropping own into a nearby ravine. Raven taking a deep breath followed shortly after.  
  
Today they were not here to steal; Mad Hatter was just showing Raven the secret passages of Gringotts. Some the lost boys had build and others were naturally occurring portals while still others were forgotten passages built but the goblin themselves. Gringotts to be sure rivaled Hogwarts in it's secrets and unpredictably. Raven vaguely wondered if perhaps the magic community was just fond of building in strange ways or if it was all planned out that way to confuse thieves.  
  
Raven snorted, keep out thieves in deed, they built secret passages to help themselves and yet here they were using Gringotts system against it. Raven did note though that Gringotts would be a safer stronghold then Hogwarts. It was less traveled and held far more protection then the old castle, perhaps more flaws too. Raven would find out for himself later if that were true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus Lupin wore a grim expression on his face as he prepared for his next class. The third year Gryffindor/Slythern class was next. The very class that Harry Potter was supposes to be in. Yet he wasn't. The whole point in Remus coming to Hogwarts had been to see and look after Harry. Provide something of a father figure, not to mention provide him more protection. If death eaters hadn't been bad enough, Sirius Black topped all, except the dark lord himself. Remus shuddered, where was Harry now? He had run away during the middle of summer vacation. That had been month's ago now, yet no sign of where he went had ever been found. Nor would it, if Sirius Black was involved. Remus let out a growl of frustration as he shuffled his notes and laid out the objects to be studied that day. He shivered again.  
  
"Curse those Dementors." He muttered to himself before walking back into his office to retrieve a cup of tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But I'm not even good a potions!" Protested Ginny.  
  
"Then who else will make it?" Asked Myrtle. Ginny wore a pouting expression on her face and turned away.  
  
"I just don't want to poison him, that's all." Myrtle chuckled.  
  
"You're better at potions then you think you are."  
  
"Snape doesn't think I can do anything right, and besides where would I get the ingredients yet alone the formula to make the potion?"  
  
"Check with your brothers dear, they're always into mischief as for the ingredients...leave that to me."  
  
"Okay" Ginny sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Hey, this is in the name of good!"  
  
"You mean Sirius Black."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boy-who-lived, still not found. Sirius black still evades authorities." Read Hermione aloud at the breakfast table. Ron snorted.  
  
"I could have bloody well told you that!"  
  
"Ron, language!" Ron shrugged and continued to eat breakfast. The Christmas season was quickly approaching and Ron was anticipating being home for the holidays. Since Harry wasn't at Hogwarts there was no point to staying for the Holidays. Hermione was also going to visit her parents and the rest of the Weasley clan was also packing off home for the holidays.  
  
Harry had slowly been forgotten in Ron and Hermione's lives. Of course they could never forget him completely, but for the moment the "out of sight, out of mind" law was in place. Hermione and Ron were actually too wound up in school work and other affair to care much about Harry, and as of late Ron was even discovering what a bother Harry really had been. After all he couldn't go home for Christmas and level Harry all alone and when Harry came to visit in the summer he always seemed to get better treatment.  
  
No wait, Ron had caught himself one day in that certain train of thought not caring about where Harry was. Sure if was nice that he could go home for Christmas without leaving Harry behind, but for all he knew Harry could be hog tied and gagged right now half starved. Butterflies flew in Ron's stomach and he felt down right rotten.  
  
But what could he do? Go on an escapade to rescue Harry from whatever trouble he's gotten himself into, highly unlikely. If they can't find Sirius Black what luck would Ron have finding Harry? The situation was hopeless.  
  
"It'll be nice going home for the holiday, don't you think?" Asked Hermione absently. Ron mutely nodded.  
  
"Yeah the whole family will be home. Will you come and visit sometime?"  
  
"Of course! It'll be nice to meet your whole family!" Ron smiled.  
  
Ginny walked into the great hell and plopped down beside Ron.  
  
"Where were you, trouble?" Asked Ron gruffly.  
  
"I was using the toilet!" Was Ginny's shrilly replied, she grabbed a piece of toast and a bit of bacon and stomped out of the hall.  
  
"You know you should lighten up on her a little."   
  
"She brought it on herself. It's her problem."  
  
"Well you're not making it much better now are you?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"What do you care?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas holidays came quickly to Hogwarts; students packed up and got ready to return home for the vacation. To describe it simply it was utter chaos, and amongst this chaos Ginny Weasley signed up to stay over the vacation.  
  
"Come on Ginny we go to go!" Yelled Ron Dragging Ginny with him into a horseless carriage. Ginny silently followed and looked out the window into the swirling snow that fell outside. It was only a short trip to the station but seemed and eternity to Ginny, she could barely contain her excitement. If all went off without a hitched, then Ginny would be left on the train platform merrily waving goodbye to her 'loving' siblings.  
  
Baggage of course had been brought down separately by the house elves, of course though Ginny's was still in her dorm room. Her brothers were so dense.  
  
"So what are you going to do over the vacation?" Asked Hermione pleasantly. Ginny tried to answer but Ron butted in.  
  
"I expect that Mom will have a long list of chores for Ginny to do, isn't that right?" Asked Ron giving Ginny a dirty look. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I was hoping to enjoy a peaceful Christmas, actually." Replied Ginny, giving Ron and equally dirty look.  
  
"There won't be no Christmas for you, not from what mom said." Ginny looked straight-ahead and ignored Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Ginny!" Yelled Ron as he climbed on the train.  
  
"I'm coming!" She protested back as she pretended to wave to some friends.  
  
"You take to long! The train leaves soon so just make sure you're on it." Ginny nodded and walked down the platform.  
  
At 11:00 sharp the train whistle blew and students scrambled to get on the train. Ginny just stood and began waving as the train slowly moved forward. Ron lend out the window as did Percy, Fred and George.  
  
"Ginny, hurry up!" Called George. Fred waved madly as if signaling for her to run. Percy yelled something but I was lost in the wind as was Ron's comments. Ginny waved merrily at them and blew a kiss. That's when the Weasley clan knew they had been had, by one of their own. Ginny waved again a blew another kiss before turning and walking back to the horseless carriages, a huge grin spread across her face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Weasley," smiled Dumbledore as she approached the only carriage left. "It looks as though we are travelling together." Dumbledore's eye's twinkled and Ginny couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't know you were down here."  
  
"Well actually I came to speak to you."  
  
"Oh, shall we get out of the cold first?" Butterflies were rising in Ginny's stomach.  
  
"Of course, after you." Ginny and Dumbledore climbed into the old carriage. Slowly the carriage began to move towards Hogwarts.  
  
"What is it that you wanted, Sir?"  
  
"Well, first I must commend you on outwitting the outwitters." Ginny smiled a little.  
  
"I have a feeling that's not what you wanted to talk about, is it?"  
  
"No, some news has been brought to my attention actually. Myrtle told me."  
  
Ginny's Heart froze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe she did that!" Muttered Ron to himself. Percy nodded in agreement but Fred and George just grinned.  
  
"I think it was brilliant!" Exclaimed Fred. George pretended to wipe away fake tears while sobbing out.  
  
"Our baby sister, turning into a little devil before out very eyes!" Fred and George broke into a string of laughter.  
  
"Oh hush up!" Muttered Percy "What are mom and dad going to say?"  
  
"It's not our fault, blame Ron after all he's the one who was being mean."  
  
"What?" Exclaimed Percy. "What did you do to her Ron?" Ron squirmed under Percy's glare.  
  
"Well...uh, I kept her in line that's all!" He protested back.  
  
"Kept her in line or put her down? Ron you were terrible to her!" Exclaimed Hermione. Fred and George nodded in agreement. Percy shook his head.  
  
"Ron, mom is going to have your head for this one. Well I must return to the Perfects carriage. Ta ta." Said Percy puffing out his chest and striding out of the carriage.  
  
"BIGHEAD BOY!" Fred and George yelled after him.  
  
"See Ron, you shouldn't have been so mean."  
  
"Oh bugger off."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's in here. Ron thinks Hermione's cat got him but really I just smuggled him out."   
  
"Clever girl."  
  
"Shh, he has burning ears and can hear very well. Stay there a second." Dumbledore stood back in the shadows and waited as Ginny crept towards the cages. Scabbers squeaked and scurried around in his cage.  
  
"Hello, Scabbers." Ginny whispered softly, picking up the cage. She slowly turned around and then screamed out "NOW!"  
  
Dumbledore hurled several unbreakable charms at the tiny cage and Ginny dropped it on the floor. Dumbledore with his wand still trained on the cage slowly stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, Pettigrew" Whispered Dumbledore softly. The rat quivered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ End Chapter 1 ~  
  
~ Maab ~  
  
A/N: I hope that chapter was long enough. I'm trying to write a long story, tell me am I doing okay? I know there wasn't much Harry in this chapter but I think you've noticed that a few wheels have been set in motions.  
  
This story is not a Harry/Ginny ship if you're wondering. I really have no intention to make it a romance. My focus in this story is the growth of both Harry and Ginny through their different situations. Both are striving for independents. They have a few years to go but have climbed the first steps.  
  
Next chapter I have no idea what's going to happen. Perhaps a bit more on the situation Sirius is in, the hole Ron dug himself into and the new way of life Harry is experiencing.  
  
Review if you have something to add to the plot. Ideas are welcome as well as any other input you have. I'm still on the look for a beta-reader!  
  
Thanx!  
  
~ Maab ~ 


	3. An eye for an eye

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful witch of literature enchantment J. K. Rowling.  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
  
Going for a joy ride through Gringotts hadn't been Ravens number one idea, but it was an idea. Maybe not a good idea, but a fun one! He let out a whoop as he rounded another corner and pushed forward a lever on the stolen private Gringotts cart and rushed forward at a faster pace. Everything went by as a blur and Raven felt his stomach flip-flop, but he was too excited to care. Now this was fun!  
  
He rushed past many things that he remembered from his legal visits to Gringotts. The underground lake, was that a dragon? Deep plunging ravines, which he could now scale with ease. Rows, upon rows of vaults, big and small. Stalagmites and stalactites, what was the difference between them anyway? Hagrid had said one of them had an 'M' but of course that wasn't the real answer. Raven shrugged and continued on his hijacked cart, forgetting the senseless question while shifting gears to move even faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Private Gringotts cart goes for joy ride, believed to be the work of the Lost Boys." Read out Hermione as she sat at the Weasley's table eating breakfast with the family. It was passed Christmas now and New Years was creeping around the corner. Hermione had come to stay with the wizarding family after Christmas and was currently staying in Ginny's room.  
  
"Oh those Lost Boys are just terrible. They all need a good...well a good yelling at!" Said Mrs. Weasley as she dished out some more pancakes to Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wicked!" Exclaimed Ron. Fred and George nodded in agreement.   
  
"Honestly, those rebels have no sense of morals." Announced Hermione loudly.  
  
"So?" Asked Ron. "It's not like anyone's going to stop them or anything."  
  
"You'd think the ministry would do something more." Mutter Hermione to herself.  
  
"Ha, the day the ministry of magic catches a lost boy, is the day You-Know-Who rises." Laughed Ron.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with uncomfortable silence. No one moved or wanted to make a comment, fortunately a tap on the window broke the uneasy tension. Mrs. Weasley walked over and opened the window, allowing the Hogwarts owl to flying in and settle on the counter.  
  
"Oh dear, Ginny sent another Howler."  
  
The room cringed as Mrs. Weasley calmly opened it releasing Ginny's shrieks into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had become the tradition over the Christmas holidays for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to exchange Howlers. Mrs. Weasley had started it of course, by sending a howler to Ginny about not coming home. Ginny in return sent a howler explaining about what Ron and the others had done. Mrs. Weasley sent a howler back of her yelling at Ron, then just to carry on the game Ginny replied with yet another howler explaining she was doing a few things for the headmaster around the castle. The game continued on even though the issues were resolved, it was more of a joke now then actual anger being vented. Although it did tend to send your ear drums ringing every time a howler would arrive. All in good fun though.  
  
As for Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't really blame him. After all they had acted the exact same way to her and never really found out about how she felt on the whole situation. It had been a rough year for the whole Weasley family, although the summer had been brightened by the trip to Egypt, in general there had been a lot of venting going on and mostly on Ginny. So Ron really wasn't to blame, although he did have to do extra chores and promise to not interfere with Ginny at school anymore. He was on strict orders to leave her alone or else pay a bigger price. Percy, Fred and George got off Scott free much to Ron's dislike. But there was no reason to punish those that really hadn't done anything. They had warned Ginny a little but stayed mostly out of her way and just observed from afar.   
  
Trust Ron to stick his foot way too far in his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley smiled as she left Dumbledore office, she felt wanted and needed. A feeling she thought she would never feel, and yet now she had and it was wonderful. She wanted to run and tell Myrtle all about it but was sworn to secrecy for now. Actually a lot longer then now it could go on for years or even decades. The burden of her business with Dumbledore and her secret agenda would never be revealed if possible.   
  
Being a student at Hogwarts seemed more then enough to fill her plate but now she was more, she was to become a spy and the personal assistant to Dumbledore. To put is simply she was climbing the ladder to success in secret.  
  
Brushing a piece of hair behind her ear Ginny picked up the pace, dashing down a flight of stairs and turning into a secret passage. Perhaps Myrtle could wait; she needed to see Sirius first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Twelve years we have lived as mere shadows, to what we once had been. Twelve years of crawling in the ministry's shadow. Our faithful brethren locked away in Azkaban. Let me tell you my dear, loyal friends, it's time to rise once more. No longer can we lie in wait for our master's return. It's time for action and for a revolution. That fool Fudge will learn what it means to crawl in shame and filth. To the revolution!"  
  
"The revolution!"  
  
"The revolution!"  
  
"Revolution!"  
  
"REVOLUTION!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was a close one that much I know."  
  
"Then, do you think they're on to us?"  
  
"The ministry? No, perhaps something worse."  
  
"Worse?"  
  
"Death Eaters."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius?" The man in question looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, such and honor. To what do I owe this visit?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, nothing really it's just..."  
  
"Ginny, don't worry I know." Ginny looked surprised.  
  
"You do?" She asked.  
  
"Well of course, it takes a spy to know a spy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Sirius laughed and smiled at the youngest Weasley. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me and I had a feeling Dumbledore was letting me spy in on your meeting anyway."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice."  
  
"Ginny, you don't need to worry too much. If you ever have problems I'll always be here to back you up."  
  
Ginny smiled at the second friend she had found and gave him a short hug.  
  
"Thanks Sirius."  
  
"No problem, now my dear you wouldn't happen to know how to brew this potion would you?"  
  
Ginny looked at him with disbelief. "Sirius, Myrtle and I already went through this, I'm horrid at potions and the ingredients, how are we going to get them."  
  
"Well Dumbledore talked to myrtle about your little plan and informed me. It's not half-bad just we need the potions. So Dumbledore got the ingredients and potion book and here I am left to make this age reducing potion." Ginny smiled.  
  
"So you young are you going to go?"   
  
"Certainly not your age, about seventeen... if I manage to do it right."  
  
"Well I'll try and help you, perhaps we can work something out."  
  
"Thanks love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aging potions, something truly interesting. Depending on how the potion is made, depends on the effects it will have on a person. Though it is good to note that age potions cannot actually change your physical age. They change only looks, height and physical fitness of a person. The potion can neither prevent our fated death nor prolong our lives, but it can fool the naked and even magical eye.  
  
It depends also on the time the potion is mixed and what ingredients are used. The effects of the potion could be temporary or last for the rest of your life. It could turn back the clock on your looks to a certain age at which point you would begin to age once more or it could turn the clock ahead on your looks. All depends on the recipe and the brewer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want me to what?" Asked Raven looking at Mad Hatter as if he'd just dropped off the edge.  
  
"Come now this is far over due. I'm surprised you've lasted this long with us without being recognized."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Wake up my dear Watson! I know who you are!"  
  
"Well of course you do! You found me, remember?"  
  
"No, you don't get it! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"  
  
"You know?" Asked Raven touching a hand to his forehead. The scar of course had been hidden with a well-placed charm but obviously it wasn't enough to fool everyone.  
  
"Yes of course, you are Harry Potter and the only reason others don't know is that no one has looked at you close enough. Not that they'd care anyway."  
  
"So what will this do to help?" asked Raven picking up the vile of liquid.  
  
"It's an aging potion made with vampire blood so that you'll always look the same age no matter what. Even on your deathbed you'll look the same age as you did when you first take this. Your body won't age anymore but unfortunately you will eventually die."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Don't be too hasty with this, we've got other work to do on you. For instance your eyes will have to be repaired, we could just give you the standard 20/20 vision or we could push it a bit farther. Elves are said to have extraordinary magic to heal, but in order to be healed by an elf you've got to be seriously injured and not just any injury, it must be inflicted while saving an elf."  
  
"So what, are we going to stage something?"  
  
"Oh yeah, something. Do you agree to it then?"  
  
"What's there to lose?"  
  
"Nothing as of yet. If you're ready then take this potion, you'll be out for a few day but after that we'll have finished planning the set up and you'll be set to receive your new eyes."  
  
"Why does that sound bad."  
  
"Because Raven, to be honest it's going to hurt like hell." Raven looked nervously at Mad Hatter and pulled to cork out of the top of the vile. He downed the murky liquid in two gulps and fell on the ground in pain, clutching his stomach and moaning.  
  
"I said it would hurt Raven, your bodies going to grow several years in just one day." Said Mad Hatter as he helped Raven stand and led him to the closest bed in his home. He had a deal to arrange and not much time to do it in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you want this potion to last forever or for it to let you return to the looks of a seventeen year old and then begin aging again." Asked Ginny as she leafed through a potion book on aging potions.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sirius looking up from the ingredients he was picking through.  
  
"Well there are different types of potions, so we have to be careful how we add things and all."  
  
"Oh, well then I suppose the one you just talked about, don't want to be seventeen forever now do I?"  
  
"Suppose not." Muttered Ginny as she ripped the page out of the potion book.  
  
"Have you people got no respect for books anymore?" Asked Sirius looking at Ginny and the ripped out page.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ginny as she read over the page.  
  
"You just tore a page out of a perfectly good book!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"A perfectly good potions...actually good job, it was Snape's book anyway." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"You don't seem to put out by this do you?" Asked Sirius. Ginny looked at Sirius and shrugged.  
  
"Hermione rips pages out of library books so why can't I?"  
  
"I don't know? Who's Hermione anyway? Should that name mean something to me?"  
  
Ginny shook her head and sighed "come on this potion is going to take both our brains and then some to make, lets get started."  
  
"Right" said Sirius starting a fire under the cauldron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You'll help us then?"  
  
"For a price."  
  
"How does ten thousand gallons sound?"  
  
"Depends on the type of magic and healing we're talking about here."  
  
"Eyes, we need healed eyes that surpass the human ones."  
  
"Magical eyes then?"  
  
"We were hoping for elf eyes, can it be arranged."  
  
"Yes, but I will work for no less then twenty thousand gallons and if you want a really good job you pay as you see fit. Just remember you get what you pay for."  
  
"Of course my dear Gwen, we wouldn't dream of cheating you out. What do you take us for, Death Eaters?"  
  
"Hmm, yes I suppose not. You have a plan then?" Asked the female elf named Gwen.  
  
"Yes, would you like to look it over?"  
  
"I'm not a fool, give it here."  
  
"As you wish my lady." Said Mad Hatter bowing and handing over a file.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raven, mate it's time to go."  
  
The young teen moaned and rolled over. He didn't appear to be thirteen anymore, rather an average height seventeen-year-old with a rather slim bone structure.  
  
"Go away mad" moaned Raven throwing and arm over his eyes.  
  
"Come now it's time, our lovely ally won't wait forever and we have paid a lot of gold for this to happen." Groaning once more Raven rolled out of bed and stood wobbly on his now longer legs.  
  
"Easy mate" soothed Mad Hatter as he helped support Raven.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Asked Raven tiredly as the two lost boys headed out of Mad Hatters flat into muggle London. Outside an enchanted black limousine waited for them. They hopped into the car and sped off into the night.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Asked Raven once more looking at the other lost boys who were in the limousine.  
  
"Well as you can see I've assembled a team of "thugs" to help us tonight. We have an elf waiting for us who they will go after dressed as death eaters. All you really have to do is step in front of our pretty little ally and take what's given to you. These boys will disapparate and if all has gone well you will get your new eyes and we might have gained more allies. Of course this is risky business so stay sharp."  
  
Raven nodded, he knew something bad was going to happen that night but couldn't dream of what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Times are getting rough for all of us here." Said Dumbledore as he addressed all the people, seen and unseen at the Hogwarts staff meeting. "We can only image what has become of young Mr. Potter and pray that death eaters have not found him before ourselves.  
  
"Albus, do you really think that he is even still alive."  
  
"I have no doubt Minerva that he is, the problem we face is where he is and why we can not find him."  
  
"What about his wand? Wouldn't that have given him away?" Asked Remus Lupin.  
  
"We have tired to track him but either his wand is lost or else has not been used or even has been shielded from us. It's difficult to say." The staff member's stomachs sunk at this revelation. They had all had high hopes that Harry would be found and returned safely to Hogwarts before the school year ended. All hopes seemed to die from the room.  
  
"Is there anyway that we could send out our own search party?" Asked Remus.  
  
"There is, but I have doubts that any of you would agree apon it."  
  
"I could agree on almost anything." Responded Remus dejectedly.  
  
"How about we wait a little, Harry may not be in as much danger as we think. If Death Eaters had him he would be dead by now. It's a bit of comfort that his body has no turned up. Keep a little faith."  
  
"We will Albus." Said McGonagall leaning back and sighing.  
  
"Severus do you have anything to report?" Asked Dumbledore to the frowning potion master.  
  
"Death Eaters are no longer waiting for the dark lords return. They have decided to start their own revolution." Said Snape darkly.  
  
"Perhaps the Order of the Phoenix will return sooner then thought." Said Dumbledore gravely.  
  
"We must gather the old crowd then." Mutter Remus.  
  
"Yes, don't worry I have someone who will be able to do that assignment."  
  
"Who?" Asked Remus. The only reply Remus got was a twinkle from Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is it then?" Asked Sirius looking at the lumpy potion.  
  
"According to this yup."  
  
"It looks like, well I can't even say it's so vile looking."  
  
"Hmm, well we did everything right so it should work."  
  
"Couldn't we test it on something, a frog or a plant, anything?" Asked Sirius eyeing the potion.  
  
"I don't know. What did you think about that meeting today? Is the Order of the Phoenix really going to come back?" Asked Ginny mixing around the potion.  
  
"Yeah, it's coming back in a good thing too. A war is coming you know and not everyone is going to wait for the return of the Dark Lord to start something." Ginny nodded.  
  
"So then you're going?"  
  
"Yeah, I got to find the old members. It's time to prepare before we're left defenseless, be careful my dear your roll as spy might come sooner then you could have ever dreamed." Said Sirius looking at his goblet of potion once more.  
  
"Cheers." Said Sirius before downing the vile looking potion.  
  
"Well?" Asked Ginny looking at Sirius.  
  
"It tastes better then it looks...on second thought..." Sirius bolted for the room headed toward the bathroom in his hidden dorm at Hogwarts. Ginny Winced and added another ingredient to the potion while Sirius was away changing the properties of the aging potion. Quickly she bottled it and stowed it in her robes before cleaning up the rest of the potion and waiting for Sirius to return. Perhaps Myrtle had been right and she could do potions. Ginny smiled a little at this thought.  
  
Sirius returned almost fifteen minutes after he first ran out looking positively green and young. Around his later teens in fact his skin was now tanned and his body more toned, his hair shiny and spiked.  
  
"You look good." Commented Ginny walking around Sirius.  
  
"Stop that it's making me dizzy." Muttered Sirius looking to the younger girl. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Get some sleep, I'm going to visit Myrtle." Advised Ginny before she walked out of the hidden chamber and into a secret passage.  
  
"Sleep, yes that would be just perfect." Muttered Sirius walking towards his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Myrtle!" Yelled Ginny as she ran into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Yes?" Asked the girl ghost as she floated out of her stall.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Please keep this safe for me. I might need it sometime." Said Ginny handing Myrtle the bottle of aging potion.  
  
"Clever girl." Muttered Myrtle.  
  
"What" asked Ginny.  
  
"Do you honestly think I don't know your working for Dumbledore? Spy and assistant."  
  
"How...oh never mind you're a ghost so I guess you would know." Huffed Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry dear, the ghosts are with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Your secret is safe."  
  
"Thanks Myrtle."  
  
"Oh, enough about top secret stuff what have you been doing lately?" Asked Myrtle changing the topic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Limousine the Lost Boys had used to travel came to a smooth halt as the edge of an enchanted forest where most of the elves resided.  
  
"Come on." Said Mad Hatter as he stepped out of the Limousine, Raven followed close behind. The other Lost Boys dressed in black robes and white masks stole into the woods.  
  
"So where do I go now?"  
  
"There's a meadow about two hundred feet north of here. If you run there you'll find an elf being attacked by "death eaters" go and stand in front of her like your trying to protect her. Don't ask questions just go!" Explained Mad Hatter. Raven nodded and took off into the forest heading north as he was told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven could see the clearing in front of him and he could hear the screams of a girl. Running faster he dashed into the clearing and rushed for the girl. Placing himself in front of her he looked at her attackers.  
  
Something wasn't right, they looked bigger then the others and the robes were different. Raven realized too late that the plan had gone wrong, he managed to push the elf down onto the ground just in time before a hex was thrown at him, right into his eyes. His glasses shattered and the shards flew into his eyes cutting and slicing them, blinding him. Falling to the ground Raven cried out in pain and launched a powerful curse at his attackers sending then screaming into the night.  
  
He could hear someone next to him breathing heavily and touching his face. He moaned and then he knew no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished, next time the Lost Boys will gain an ally in honesty, rather then through tricks. A revolution is on the rise and Hogwarts is back in session after Christmas vacation. The Order of the Phoenix is slowly making it's come back and Ginny is finding her job might be harder then she first thought. Sirius is gone and Pettigrew turns up at the ministry very much alive. People doubt and Raven will see the world in a new light.  
  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Sami and Jeff. 


	4. More then Nursery Rhythms

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JKR does and always should.  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~  
  
Ring around the rosie  
  
Pocket full of posie  
  
Husha, husha  
  
We all fall down!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is this?" Asked Mad Hatter looking up from the elfish healing book.  
  
"Spells, hex's and charms of course." Said Gwen looking up from Raven. He had saved her life and now it was her turn to repay the dept by heal his eyes.  
  
"No I mean this, this nursery rhythm. It can hardly be a spell."  
  
"Oh it's not a spell, actually it's a hex against the black plague. In olden times at the time of the plague muggles would get an insect bite which would then have a red ring form around it. They believe if they filled their pockets with flowers they would be saved. Of course they weren't magical so it didn't work but it does for wizards."  
  
"What about the last part about falling down."  
  
"Ah now that's the trick of the spell, it can heal and also kill. Not like the killing curse, it's gentler. If the full incantation is said then a person will die a peaceful death because they would have been healed and released from their body. If just the first lines are said then they are simply heal of the sickness they have."  
  
"Interesting, is it used often?" Asked Mad Hatter flipping through the book some more.  
  
"It's used only when an elf who has married a mortal wished to go and be with their dead love. It heals the heart and sets them a drift to heaven."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Gwen nodded and continued to heal Raven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He'll need to rest for a few days and don't even dare touching the bandages. It's vital that they stay on or else he could go blind." Explained Gwen to Mad Hatter as she packed up being done with healing Raven.  
  
"So just take him home and toss him into bed then?" Asked Mad Hatter. Gwen nodded and then looked at Mad Hatter with a sort of longing look.  
  
"The plan didn't go as it should have last night you know." Said Gwen looking away.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Mad Hatter looking at the elf.  
  
"The Death Eaters that attacked me were real."  
  
"So...serious?!"  
  
"Yeah, it means the Elves are now bound as ally's to the Lost Boys." Explained Gwen. Mad Hatter nodded.  
  
"That might not be so bad. We'll need help in the upcoming war and with the Elves help it doesn't look so hopeless anymore. Plus I don't have to pay you know!"  
  
"Hey! I still really need the money! Anyway you'd better get him home." Said Gwen looking at Raven once more. She then handed and orb covered in a silk clothe to Mad Hatter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A seeing stone so you can communicate with us. Need only ask and we will come in strength."  
  
"Thank you Gwen." Said Mad Hatter handing the elf a silk bag that jingled.  
  
The elf accepted the bag, nodded then turned and disappeared into the forest. Mad Hatter signaled for the other Lost Boys to pick up Raven and headed back to the enchanted limousine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ministry of Magic "Fudges" it up again.  
  
It's a turn of events for the tragic story that many people though had ended over twelve years ago with the imprisonment of one Sirius Black. In light of new developments it appears that more might have been to the situation then for thought. Twelve years ago Sirius Black was found at the scene laughing after he had blown up a street killing thirteen muggles and one of his supposed best friends. Not less then twenty-four hours ago Peter Pettigrew was handed over to the Aurors. Questioning is currently taking place at an undisclosed location. After performing several truth charms and revealing spells it has been discovered that the man in custody is in fact Peter Pettigrew. The question now is where Sirius Black has gone, and has twelve years of imprisonment in Azkaban in fact turned him insane? Many people are asking themselves how could such a horrific mistake have taken place? Someone's "Fudged" up and its time to bring justice to the wizarding world.  
  
Remus Lupin shakily set down the Daily Prophet, they had found Peter, and he was alive and...guilty. Peter was guilty. Guilty. GUILTY! And where was Black...Sirius...Padfoot?   
  
Standing up Remus took several deep breaths. In, out, in, out...BLOODY HELL!! Remus swiped his arm across his desk sending the contents resting there flying across the room. Chipped teacups shattered as they hit the wall, books landed with a thud and parchment scattered while ink bottles smashed and quills clattered. Remus leaned against the wall, his legs failed him and he slide to the floor. Then he cried, in anger, anguish, hate and relief. Relief the Padfoot had never betrayed him and that his friend, still had a fighting chance. Perhaps times were looking up for the aging werewolf, just perhaps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Weasley it appear that you might have to spy sooner then we both thought." Said Dumbledore gravely at their private meeting. Ginny only nodded.  
  
"It's my pleasure, sir. When, how, where?"  
  
"It won't be for a few months actually. Sirius is now on his way to being clear, so he has more freedom of movement. It's his task to gather the old crowd first and foremost. New members will be introduced into the order before long as well, but after the old crowd has returned."  
  
"When is the nearest possible time to have the old crowd all together?" Asked Ginny looking through and old files from the Order of the Phoenix archives.   
  
"I assume most of the members will be easy enough to track down. Perhaps a few months, which is vital to you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You need to be trained and quickly. If everything goes smoothly then you will be dispatched on your mission at the beginning of the next school year. You'll spend the summer here learning all that you can and getting a proper initiation into the Order of the Phoenix and will become an unspeakable."  
  
"Unspeakable, but that means."  
  
"You will be our secret weapon. Ms. Weasley I must stress that if you want out, now is your only chance."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No it's not that, it's just such an honor. An unspeakable? Are you sure? What if I mess up?"  
  
"Ms. Weasley I think you doubt yourself far too much. You're smart, much smarted then any of your sibling in fact. You would be after some training a perfect unspeakable. What do you think?"  
  
Ginny thought for a while, long and hard about what she wanted in her life before she committed. She had a choice, between what is right and what is easy. It was several minutes before she spoke again.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You can have time to think it over my dear. This is a very big decision." Said Dumbledore hoping to ease the girl mind.  
  
"No, I'll do it. I'll do it!" Dumbledore smiled at the girl's courage, she was strong.  
  
"Then if you accept your position as spy and unspeakable for the order of the phoenix you are bound for life to serve us. Do you accept that condition?" Asked Dumbledore carefully. He needed to know if she was really ready to give her whole life to the Order and good.  
  
"Enough of the chit chat." Responded the girl. "What's the plan?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are you going to say to her?" Asked Hermione to Ron as they made their way from the Hogwarts Express to the horseless carriages that would complete the journey to Hogwarts. Ron turned away as his ears turned red.  
  
"Nothing." He muttered hoping against hope that his answer would satisfy Hermione. It didn't of course.  
  
"Ron!" She exclaimed, "You owe her and apology! You got to do something to make it up to her."  
  
"But what? I can't just apologize."  
  
"So write her a letter or buy her something, I don't know."  
  
"Buy that's it! I'll buy her a box of chocolate frogs!" Exclaimed Ron happy that he had solved his problem.  
  
"Always the stomach, you always think with your stomach." Muttered Hermione to herself shaking her head and looking out at the snow-covered landscape. Her thoughts dwelled on Harry once more much like Ron own thoughts. Where was Harry?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It is my pleasure to welcome you all back to the new term at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore at the welcoming feast. "There are only a few notices to be announced, first a Hogsmeade weekend will be held at the last weekend of the month. All third years and above with permission are invited to join in this event. Also we would like to remind all students of the code of respect that you should all carry towards each other, it has lessened as of late." Dumbledore gave a pointed look towards the Gryffindor table as well as the Slythern table. Ron sunk in his seat and glanced around looking for Ginny who was not in attendance at the feast.  
  
"That is all, tuck in!" Cried Dumbledore clapping his hands causing mounds of food to appear. The great hall was almost immediately a buzz with talk and laughter. Ron however continued to scan for Ginny.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Asked Ron to Percy. Percy shrugged and turned back to Oliver Wood, who he had been conversing with.  
  
"Maybe she ate earlier." Suggested Hermione. Ron shook his head and shrugged as his stomach growled. He could think about where Ginny was later, after all he had more pressing matters the first being his stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As it turned out Ginny had in fact eaten earlier with Sirius and was now talking to Myrtle about what was happening in the world around her. Specifically she was venting on Myrtle about her hasty decision to join the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"What if I mess up? Or I'm not strong enough...or I get captured, then tortured and then killed?" Rambled Ginny ticking off on her fingers all the things that could happen to her. Myrtle lazily floated around listening to the young recruit.  
  
"Ginny its not as if the headmaster will send you into battle unprepared to face what you must. You're smarter then you think you know."  
  
"Me smart, I hardly think so." Myrtle chuckled.  
  
"You outsmarted Fred and George, who by the way are quite the geniuses themselves, they just apply their knowledge differently, that's all."  
  
"Like how? Driving mum up the wall?" Asked Ginny with a giggle.  
  
"I'm serious you know, you are smart and your brothers even more so. It's people like Fred and George that they need in the order." Explained Myrtle. Ginny nodded in understanding.  
  
"I guess your right, I will be trained properly. I just wonder what my parents will say." Pondered Ginny to herself.  
  
"Hopefully they won't say anything, if Dumbledore has this staged as well as we all hope, your parents won't have a clue."  
  
"Are my parents in the Order?"  
  
"They played a minor roll as secret keepers for others that had to be in hiding, but no they weren't full fledged members, Dumbledore felt it was too dangerous since they had so many young children."  
  
"I wonder if they'll be more involved this time."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I've heard that Dumbledore has been corresponding with your brother Bill. Perhaps he will be involved in the order. He would be a huge asset because he could strength our wards here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Bill...I saw him last summer in Egypt. I miss him."  
  
"Don't look so down girl. People might suspect and your roll is not to draw attention." Ginny nodded.  
  
"I'd best be off now Myrtle. Sirius is leaving tonight, I want to say goodbye to him." Myrtle smiled.  
  
"Send him my best, will you?"  
  
"Sure." Said Ginny walking out of the bathroom and dashing to the closest secret passage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy was what one would describe as fowl tempered cunning and just in general an evil man. It was his nature to foil people's plans and mess up others life's. He lived to see the end of muggle, mudbloods and squibs. In other words he was a Death Eater hell bent on revenge towards muggles and the wizarding world in general.  
  
It had been his stroke of brilliance that had pushed Harry Potter out of the picture. Of course he had hoped to capture the boy and bend him to him own will, but he had escaped and sources said he was with the Lost Boys now. Lucius shuddered at the thought of the notorious street gang the plagued the wizarding world, Death Eaters who had been unlucky enough to cross the gang were now dead. The Lost boys were a group not to be messed with, even if they did harbor mudbloods, squibs and even muggles. Eventually the Lost Boys would fall but not before the Dark Lord returned and the Wizarding world was reduce to nothing but a shadow of it's former self, even then the chances were slim of over coming them.  
  
Standing up abruptly Lucius strode out of his private study and down to a secret meeting room used by the Death Eaters in the dungeons. The wheels in his head were turning; the Lost Boys would fall to the Death Eaters if they were unaware, strung up in false security. Perhaps they could win against the street gang, but what Lucius needed now was a spy and he knew the prefect little dragon for the job.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius have a safe trip won't you?" Asked Ginny as she hugged the aged man now harbored in his teen body.   
  
"Of course I will Gin, you on the other hand better start studying, both for school and your new job."   
  
"I will, I promise!" Ginny smiled at her dear friend. "I'm just a bit worried about this training I'll have to do in the summer."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back by then to help you I'm positive. I'll teach you how to fence and then I'll teach you a few things I learned about the streets when I was younger." Said Sirius with a wink.  
  
"I didn't know you grew up on the streets." Said Ginny astonished.  
  
"Well I didn't really, but I'll be living there now, for a while. I'll let you know what I find out."  
  
"Thank you Sirius."  
  
"Well I best be off my dear before I'm spotted."  
  
"You can write can't you?"  
  
"Yes, I'll send a letter for you with my reports to Dumbledore, how that?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Said Ginny as she watched Sirius pull the hood of his cloak up over his head. Looking around the darkened hall for signs of any living creatures he dashed quietly down the dark hallway.  
  
"Bye Vivi." He called quietly as he entered a secret passage.  
  
"Vivi?" Asked Ginny to herself trying not to smile.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And where dear sister have you been?" Asked Fred pleasantly to Ginny as she entered the Gryffindor common rooms.  
  
"No place." Responded Ginny heading towards the girls dormitories.  
  
"And where is this "No place" located?" asked George pleasantly.  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"Ah yes somewhere that's just to the left and down the hall of "that place" isn't it Fred?"  
  
"I think you right, located right next to "you know where", right?"  
  
"Right you are old champ." Laughed George. Ginny wrinkled her nose at her twin brothers and wondered what they were playing at.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Muttered Ginny before turning and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Aww Gin wait." Laughed George running after his baby sister Fred following right on his heels. Ginny stopped on the stairs and waited for them to catch up.   
  
"You know we really are sorry." Said George looking his sister straight in the eye Fred nodded behind him.  
  
"So what were trying to say is..."  
  
"We acted like prats and well we didn't mean it, and as for Ron."  
  
"Don't worry we got him good."  
  
Ginny smiled at her brothers and launched herself into Fred and George's arms.  
  
"Talk about sentimental and all Gin, we really didn't hurt you that bad did we?" Asked Fred. Ginny smiled and laughed.  
  
"No, it's just...well you'll find out later I guess, it's nothing really."  
  
"What is it?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Forget it, I'll see you later." With that said Ginny turned and darted up the stone steps to her dorm room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
My business is going well, and I can assure you I am in no current danger. In fact it's even safe for me to walk around in human form without worry. Sadly I feel a bit like a muggle mailman but I guess it's what I have to do then.  
  
Have you started studying yet? If so I hope your learning quickly, I've picked up a few tricks I can teach you. I'll be back by summer at latest. Keep secret, keep safe.  
  
Snuffles  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was amazing to think how much time had flown by since Christmas. To Ginny it was almost never racking, the time was fast approaching when she would leave on her own mission. At least she could draw strength from Sirius and his own mission that seemed to be running quietly and smoothly. Of course she couldn't always hope for the same conditions on her own mission.  
  
She had started studying new theory almost immediately after she found out when she would leave on her mission. It was vital to her survival and she only now wished that she had more time to prepare. Easter was fast approaching and Ginny knew that she would again stay at school to prepare.  
  
A thought that had crossed Ginny's mind was whether or not she would see her parents and older brothers ever again. She wasn't returning home for Easter or for summer and then she would be gone the next school year for and undisclosed amount of time. Would she even survive?  
  
There were endless questions with not definite answers and Ginny couldn't help but feel nervous at her family not knowing what happened to her if she was to die.  
  
Enough questions she needed to see Myrtle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been month's since Raven had received his new eyes and life couldn't be better for him. It amazed him the difference of not having the weight of glasses on his face could do for him. And that wasn't the half of it, with his new eyes he could see for miles, leagues even, much more accurate for casting hexes and for his new love, archery. Archery though outdated by muggle standard was excellent in combat, he could shoot and arrow from almost any place and it was all thanks to the new alliance with the elves. Sadly though he was clumsy with a broad sword, despite his enthusiasm to use one, he quickly found that it was not his strongest point and decided to expand on his strengths instead.  
  
Mad Hatter mentioned that no Lost Boy was exceptionally talented with a sword and the art of the elves lay with the bow and arrow. So that meant they needed a skilled swordsman or swordswoman to create the perfect well-rounded army. Perhaps they would have to hire a mercenary or perhaps they would get lucky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco  
  
There are important matters that must be attended to over Easter; you are to return home with out question. This may be your chance to prove yourself to the darker side of life.  
  
Lucius  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't a request; Draco would have to return home for Easter despite what he may have had planned. It didn't matter though; the promise of being able to prove himself seemed quite tempting. It must be something quite cunning if his father would not say it openly. Draco grinned to himself anything to get out of this mudblood hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Easter had arrived and once again the castle was empty. Again the Weasley children had been called home and again Ginny had stayed behind this time with a more legitimate excuse.  
  
"So I'll be starting my training sooner?" Asked Ginny as she sat in front of Dumbledore desk. The old headmaster nodded.  
  
"I've arranged for professor Snape to test you on different combat methods just to see what you're strongest at. Since we only have limited time to teach you we will only focus on your strengths." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny nodded it made sense.  
  
"So when do I start?" She asked.  
  
"Today if you don't mind, we aren't going to test you all at once. It'll be spread out over several days."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Meet Professor Snape in his office after lunch, he'll take you to a private location where you won't be disrupted."  
  
Ginny smiled and stood up leaving Dumbledore office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The meeting with Professor Snape had gone smoother then Ginny had ever expected he had tested her on her fighting knowledge and on what she knew about spying. Evidentially Snape knew her position too because her was in the exact same position himself. Ginny drew a bit of comfort from that but not much. As Snape had explained, Ginny would be trained in the area's she was strongest in. Since there was so little time between now and when she would disembark on her mission it wasn't possible to give her well-rounded training in all fighting styles. They would teach her the basics to spying and then hope she could lay low and play it by ear for herself.  
  
As Snape had so rudely pointed out Ginny had been more then sneaky enough the year before with the messages she had written on the wall. Ginny retorted by pointing out it was actually Tom Riddle who was sneaky. Snape could only agree, Tom Riddle was a sneaky bugger indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It appears, my little dragon that I have snagged the perfect chance for you to gain favor with our lord. You do want to please him don't you Draco?" Asked Lucius Malfoy as he addressed his son in his private study.  
  
"I'm ready." Was Draco's eager reply, he wanted to be powerful like his father and it had been proven more then once who was most powerful in the wizarding world.  
  
"Then listen to my plan. At the end of this school year I will have you removed from Hogwarts and transferred to Drumstrang. You won't ever attend Drumstrang and will instead initiate yourself into the Lost Boys society. It is important that you gain favor there so that you're not suspected. Your job will be to pass information to me on their strengths and weaknesses, it's vital that we make them serve the dark lord or else they must fall. You understand right?"  
  
"Of course father." Replied Draco with a smug look.  
  
"Then let us hope all goes according to plan. You'll need skills of course, what are you best at?"  
  
"Fencing" was Draco's short reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As it turned out Ginny was quite good at spying; she could pick up details and remember them. She was also a natural fencer, not the most useful of fighting styles but not useless either. Unfortunately those appeared to be her only skills, which meant that she would have to learn a lot while on the streets. Dumbledore felt it a great risk to send her now and even thought of obliterating the whole project, Snape had pointed out though that most of the Lost Boys didn't come in as fully trained Aurora's. They were students who had run away from school or home and they had learned from each other, so Ginny would fit in better if she had less pronounce skills.  
  
Dumbledore had listened to reason and decided to train Ginny as much as wizardly possible in fencing. As it turned out this training would make all the difference in the Revolution to come.  
  
~ End Chapter 3 ~  
  
A/N: Okay so there's something with swords coming in the future, I have this great fight written out in my head, well actually day dreamed but still it's there. Sorry it may seem like it's moving fast but I'm trying to set it up so that everything will take place during Harry's 4th year of school. Thanks for the reviews; I'll post replies to them on my group sometime. I shall also give thanks to the beta-readers (Sami and Jeff) who I emailed the chapter to, but haven't heard back from. I edited it as best I could by myself so sorry about mistakes.  
  
~ Maab ~ 


	5. To Catch a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JKR does and always should.  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~  
Raven drew the string of his bow tight, waiting half a second to aim before releasing the enchanted arrow given to him by the elves. It was something else to believe that he could aim so unmistakably well with a bow and arrow. It was by far much better then anything he would ever accomplish with his wand.  
  
"Testing you eyes I see." Said Mad Hatter as he entered Ravens domain hidden in Gringotts bank.  
  
"Of course." Replied Raven turning to look at his friend. "I trust you managed to smooth everything over with the elves."  
  
"I wouldn't say smooth because, there really was nothing to smooth. The Lost boys were on good terms with the elves for quite sometime now. They were almost thrilled to have an ally like us."  
  
"So this is a long term alliance then."  
  
"Oh trust me it will last to the end of eternity if the elves want it too. Personally I don't want them as enemies but now we're tied to them. I guess I shouldn't complain but the lost boy were always the loners."  
  
"Perhaps it won't be as bad as you fear. It could be good for us and our reputation."  
  
"What reputation. Every witch, wizard and squib knows we're the bad asses of the wizarding world, why change it?"  
  
Raven shook his head. "We could be so much more, we're smart and resourceful. We could run this world if we wanted to."  
  
"But domination has one flaw."  
  
"And what would that be."  
  
"We can't blame others for our problems then!"  
  
"True so true, but we could be so much better then Fudge. So do we have a name for our magical alliance?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we are dubbed the squared alliance and guess what our symbol is!"  
  
"Gee I wonder, could it be a square."  
  
"Right you are old boy. Do you really think we could run the Wizarding world?"  
  
"If we can't undermine it, no one will." Laughed Raven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Magical society alliances are customarily sealed with magic tattoos that bind a person to a group. For instance Lord Voldermort's Death Eaters all carry the dark mark, which proves their alliance to him and only him. But unlike the Death Eaters dark mark that doesn't ever fade or disappear there are others that do.  
  
Take for instance the Gringotts Goblins, they all carry a mark of the bank but it is usually faded so light it's unnoticeable unless there are special events taking place or Gringotts is under attack. The Lost Boys in their in alliance with the elves were obligated to receive the binding tattoo that would forever seal their agreement. The Elves in turn would do the same thing and the magical alliance would be completed with the seal of approval guaranteeing that none will stray. Of course every fool proof plan has a loop hole as seen by Snape's betrayal of the Death Eaters, luckily for the lost boys though betrayal wasn't and never would be an option.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Easter was over and once again classes were in session at Hogwarts, the air smelled of spring and the nearing summer and Ginny Weasley anticipated summer with a burst of thrill and grain of salt. Her training with Professor Snape had progressed farther then she thought it would, in the short time they had worked together. She knew all the basic sword drill and most of the advance drills too. Of course she had to use her spying skills to keep things under wraps and was discovering that she was in fact quite the little spy. She often practiced her spying skills on Fred and George and even Ron sometimes, she knew what pranks Fred and George had planned for the next few days and had even though of her own little pranks to play back on them. Ginny scrapped the idea of playing pranks on her brothers almost immediately because of the delicate balance she had to keep. She didn't need to fail before she began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy just couldn't wipe the smug look off his face as he strolled down the lawn toward the care of magical creatures class. The giant oaf's beast would soon be put to death thanks to his father influence. Draco only hoped that he would be half as powerful as his father was. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that he father could be the next Dark Lord if he wanted to, of course he wouldn't make the same mistakes as You-Know-Who did. The class was boring for the most part but Draco didn't care, he was too wound up in his thoughts planning how he would wiggle his way into the Lost Boys hearts.  
  
Class wasn't quite over when Professor Dumbledore himself approached Draco with a letter clutched in his arm.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I have some disappointing new for you." Said the Headmaster grimly. Draco looked at him curiously and waited for and explanation.  
  
"Since Hagrid will no be dismissed as a professor your father has decided to transfer you to Drumstrang. I wrote him requesting that you at least finish out the school year but he was insistent that you be transfers immediately. So I must ask you to go and pack, as your father will be portkeying here later to pick you up and take you to your new school. I wish you luck at you new school."  
  
"Draco grinned slyly. "I'm sure I'll be just fine. Thanks professor." Draco picked up his books and strode off from classes without looking back.  
  
"At last" he thought as he reached the front doors to the castle. "The time has come." Draco almost ran the rest of the way to the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!" Exclaimed Ron the next day at breakfast. It had taken almost 24 hours for the news of Draco Malfoy's transfer to Drumstrang to circulate the school. Most students were filled with glee at the news that the rich pureblood was gone and some people (such as Fred and George) even went as far as to hold a party in honor of getting rid of one git. Now if only they could get rid of Snape all would be well.  
  
Ginny attended the childish celebrations despite her yearning to practice her fencing skills. She had to keep up appearances after all, but something else was troubling her about Malfoy's sudden transfer, it didn't smell right to her and she was sure Draco would have bragged about it more too. That boy could keep almost nothing a secret, even if his life depended on it. And it was this very trait that kept the wheels in Ginny's head turning. Something was up and she would have to consult Myrtle about it, but for the time being it was time to make herself less suspicious by interacting with others.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven was in a dark and irritable mood; it was his night to watch the activity in Diagon alley while the Lost Boys raided. Guard duty to Raven was quite like the chores he use to do for his Aunt Petunia. He felt it was a waste of his obvious talents but wouldn't ever say that out loud. It was mandatory amount the wizard gang to keep watch once in a while so that your skills stayed sharp and others were not exhausted of the same job.  
  
Raven jumped from building to building as silent as a cat, it was a dark tonight with only a sliver of moon in the sky. Jumping up on a small domed tower Raven perched himself beside a large stone gargoyle craning his head to see if anything was amiss. Had he been a second later he would have missed the movement in the dark shadows of the street below but his eyes were very sharp now and he could see a figure clothed in black much like himself hugging the shadows waiting for someone. Obviously the meeting had been arranged, as another figure portkeyed in not seconds later. This figure was not concealed by any dark clothing and Raven could clearly make out the pale blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Raven almost snarled at the sight of the Death Eater but held his silences as was the custom of the Lost Boys and crept closer. Quick as he was though Raven only managed to catch the end of the conversation before the two departed and at that he only really made out one word. Dragon.  
  
It puzzled Raven but he wouldn't dwell on it. Instead he would keep his eyes open and ear to the ground and hope that a solution to the puzzle would present itself. Looking down the darkened street once more Raven leaped to another building carrying on his patrol of the Lost Boys territory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was rising by the time Raven caught sight of the other Lost Boys bounding towards him. Raising his wand he ignited the tip with a red glow and made it pulse in a sequence that seemed to send a message to the other Lost Boys, the group stopped for a minute to exchange a short message before they dispersed. Mad Hatter bounded over the rooftops towards Raven.  
  
"What's the Problem?" Asked Mad Hatter when he was close enough.  
  
"Perhaps a bit of trouble, I'm not sure." Said Raven.  
  
"Care to elaborate a bit? I'm not a mind reader you know."  
  
"Last night there were two Death Eaters in knot turn alley."  
  
"No surprise there."  
  
"One was Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"So? How does this concern us?"  
  
"That's just it, I get the feeling that something's up but I don't know how we tie into it."  
  
"I don't know how you got that clue but if you say so."  
  
"Look," Said Raven staring his friend straight in the eye "I don't know what it is but it's just a feeling, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't hold a midnight meeting for nothing. I did hear them say Dragon though."  
  
"Raven your not giving me much to go off of here. Dragon? How does that tie in with us?"  
  
Raven could only shrug. "Are we ready?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I mean are we prepared to defend ourselves against potential threats?"  
  
"If you mean Death Eaters, then yes. One Lost Boy was attacked not long ago, don't worry Raven we won't be fooled by them." Raven shook his head as butterflies flew in his stomach. Perhaps it was nothing but he wanted to make sure.  
  
"Okay then just watch out for dragons I guess, anything that could possibly be dragon must be treated with caution."  
  
"If it'll make you feel better I'll put all Lost Boys on high alert to watch out for any dragons."  
  
Raven nodded, it would be enough to settle his nerves for now anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Thursday and that meant double potions for third year Gryffindors, but of course Draco Malfoy wasn't there so what could possibly be so bad? Of course Ron in his glee over the transfer of Draco had forgotten what a slimy git he had for a potions professor.  
  
Snape stormed into the dungeon classroom with the fierceness of a dragon. Hate and evil practically radiated off the black haired man and no one in the classroom dared no speak. Turning around slyly Snape smirked at his shell-shocked class.  
  
"It is truly tragic that such a hopeless class would lose its only decent potion brewer. Luckily for you we'll be brewing more simple matter so you can't possible blotch it up! Well, what are you waiting for get out your cauldrons! If you want to have a chance in hell of correctly brewing "itch be gone potion" before the end of this class then you best start now."  
  
Snape sat down at his desk and watched with coal black eyes as the class quietly brought out their pewter cauldrons and textbooks.  
  
"Who spit in his pumpkin juice this morning?" Hissed Hermione quietly to Ron.  
  
"I don't know but I wish I had." Muttered back Ron, Hermione smiled at the dumb joke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who Are the Lost Boys?  
  
By: Amanda Clearwater  
  
They seem to control most if not all of the wizarding underworld and yet stand unopposed. Aurors seem to fear this cult of young adults and teens while most people don't even know how bad this group really is. The Lost Boys have been responsible for countless robberies and acts of vandalism in Diagon Alley for the past ten years at least. There have been reports of dark figures being seen at night jumping from building to building, how is it that these wizard school dropouts manage seemingly impossible feats without proper wizarding licenses?  
  
In a recent questionnaire asking what should be done to improve Diagon alley, many people reported that it was high time to put this crowd of thieves and teeny boppers behind bars. Others suggested that they be caught and rehabilitated, while others said feed them to the dementors. Whatever fate this notorious wizard gang faces it is sure that they won't go with out a fight. Lost Boys beware your time is soon to be at an end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven snorted as he tossed the paper on a near by coffee table. Beware is right, if the ministry had any idea what they were up against they would have soiled their robes by now. The Lost Boys were more then just a bunch of drugged up wizards. They were smart and had form, they knew the in's and out's of society and all the loopholes to boot.  
  
So beware was right, but would the Ministry of Magic heed it's own warning? Not bloody likely.  
  
"Any luck?" Asked Raven as Mad Hatter stormed into his dwelling.  
  
"None, it's like all the fencers on earth have just died or something."  
  
"Don't worry too much about it, we'll find someone, perhaps the time just isn't right."  
  
Mad Hatter nodded while sighing and plopping himself on one of Ravens couches.  
  
"We've kept our ear's open for any sign of this dragon you were talking about but nothings come up yet."  
  
"Just in case anyway."  
  
"What should we do about the ministry though?"  
  
"Hmmm" contemplated Raven, he wasn't that experienced at planning as Ron or Hermione would have been but he could come up with something. "We could take total control of it through a forced election."  
  
"It's good but it's time consuming. It's hopeless and we still have the Death Eaters to deal with too."  
  
"Well then we'll just keep on alert, a wars brewing you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No the time to strike is now, not later. They are unaware and we'll catch them off guard."  
  
"You seem so sure of yourself, yet you don't know that I have arranged for a spy."  
  
"Hmm has he infiltrated yet?"  
  
"Soon he will be, but not yet."  
  
"Then we will wait for him to enter their clan and then we'll attack. It will instill some trust in our spy."  
  
"You are cunning."  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy was a bit miffed if anything else. He had been trying for days and days to locate the lost boys and yet they seem to be scarce as ghosts. But then again he had no idea what he was looking for anyway. Wandering down the extensive network of narrow streets that branched off from Diagon Alley Draco scanned the crowd looking for a sign, any sign, of the Lost Boys. A hint or clue, anything would have perked Draco's spirits.   
  
Sighing dejectedly Draco entered a corner ice cream shop and ordered himself a fountain drink. He plopped into a booth against the window and looked outside. It was sunny and nice, hardly a day to waste. After all in London so many days were wet and dreary. He sneered in disgust as a girl walked by the window dressed in a skimpy robe and knee high boots. Obviously she has altered the robes herself; Draco followed the girl with his eyes as she walked up the street thinking how horrible her caked on black makeup looked. He took of sip of his drink and sighed, leaning back and relaxing for a minute, then it hit him. What was a teen doing here?   
  
Draco flew out the door like a golden snitch with a seeker hot on its trail. He had to catch that girl, he had to, she could be the hint he was looking for!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sped down the lane trying to catch a glimpse of the girl he had seen only minutes before. Then he caught sight of her spunky colored blue hair. Dashing after her Draco almost reached her went she disappeared around a corner. Running blindly around the corner Draco met nothing, the girl was gone and so was her trail.  
  
"Bloody hell" Swore Draco kicking the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of course the girl had not gone as far as Draco had thought. If he had cared to look up not that many people do he would have caught sight of her sitting on the edge of the building. As Draco had suspected she was a Lost Boy and had been one for almost a year though she had never deeply involved herself with the Lost Boy affairs. She did her watch dog duties went when called and partied the rest of the time.  
  
The Girl named Echo smirked as Draco swore she loved confusing people with the disappearing act the Lost Boys had perfected. But she was a bit curious too, why was he following her. Certainly not to get a date, he was a bit to young for that. But still the air smelled fowl and she was sure she knew this boy for somewhere, well perhaps not him but he did bare and uncanny resemblance to someone anyway. Carefully taking out an elf glass sphere Echo uttered an incantation. Mad Hatters head appeared in the orb.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. "Was there trouble?"  
  
"I was being followed."  
  
"By who? Death Eaters?"  
  
"I'm not sure, here I'll let you judge for yourself." Echo turned the orb to Draco giving Mad Hatter a clear image.  
  
"Hmm, just a sec." Mad Hatters face disappeared and was replaced by Ravens.  
  
"Do you know who this is?" Asked Echo, turning the orb back to herself.  
  
"Yes, he's the dragon we've been looking for it would appear."  
  
"You're kidding? The Dragon?"  
  
Raven shook his head. "No, keep and eye on him, we'll dispatch a few other lost boys to intercept him. What's your position?"  
  
"Crooked lane and Merridew, by the ice cream shop."  
  
"Okay, watch him."  
  
"You can trust me." Raven nodded and Echo terminated the spell turning her attention back to her task.  
  
"So you're the little Dragon Raven was on about." Muttered Echo hiding herself on top of the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco couldn't quite believe that he had lost the girl so easily. He had much doubt that she had apparated or even portkeyed, so she must have either run (though where to?) or entered a secret passage. Looking at the walls and ground he tried to discover where the passage might be. Of course it wouldn't be easy to find since no magical entrance really way. Trailing his wand along the wall and muttering revealing charms taught to him by his father, Draco was disappointed to find nothing.  
  
He was stumped and that was really putting him in a fowl mood. Looking around again Draco caught a glimpse of something above him. It was too quick to really decipher what it had been.   
  
"Probably a bird." He though moodily to himself. Taking another look around Draco gave up and headed back to the ice cream shop. Draco had almost reached his destination when a group of teens a few years older then himself intercepted him.  
  
"A bit young to be wandering about aren't you love?" Asked one girl with long black hair braided and looped around her head.  
  
"Some one might think you up to something being here by yourself." Snickered another.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school right now?" asked a third boy sneering at Draco. Draco more then anything else wanted to run away and just return to school but his pride held him fast. Plastering his most disgusted sneer on his face, he looked them up and down as if judging them.  
  
"Shouldn't you take a bath?" sneered Draco  
  
"You little brat."  
  
"Honestly I though you were Lost Boy but now I'm not so sure. You look stupid." The Girl with braided hair reacted fast then Draco could follow as he was slapped clear across the face.  
  
"Mind you manners you bloke or we'll mind them for you." Draco rubbed his face and sneered back at her again.  
  
"Not any good way to treat a potential now is it?"  
  
"A potential what? Lost Boy I think not, you ain't hardly anything. Perhaps you can cook for us."  
  
"Or perhaps we can cook you?" Grinned one of the boys.  
  
"Not so hasty, I might be of use. I can get you information."  
  
"On what? The circus?" Laughed the other boy.  
  
"No Death Eaters."  
  
"Hmm, come with us love we'll show you the way to never never land." Laughed the girl strolling down the street. Each boy took one of Draco arms and dragged him off with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I though you were going to take me to your boss?" Yelled Draco from the vault turned holding cell he had been shoved in.  
  
"Not very good a listening are you mate? You don't think we just take you to meet Mad Hatter do ya?"  
  
"We need a bit more information out of you then that." Laughed the girl flipping a braid over her shoulder.  
  
"Hmm well it's no fair just asking me, after all I don't know who you are."  
  
"Oh so you want to swamp information then. Alright, My name is Cheshire, now what's yours?"  
  
"Is that your real name? Cheshire?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hmm well I'm Dragon then." Cheshire was taken a back by Draco answer and turned to one of the boys who nodded and left the room.  
  
"Dragon, really." Responded Cheshire. So this was Ravens Dragon then, how interesting, though Cheshire to herself as she continued to question Draco or as was to be known Dragon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Muggles would refer to this as a hoverboard, but we all know it's just a muggle snowboard that's been enchanted to fly. Still I like the ring of hoverboard so we'll stick with it." Explained an elf named Mythious or Myth for short, to Mad Hatter.  
  
"It looks interesting but what practical uses does it present for us?"  
  
"As you know elves are light footed and can jump like the lost boys do but we can't jump and aim all the time, its tiring and time consuming. It's our proposition to use these for archers."  
  
"It sounds plausible. What's the catch?" Myth smiled.  
  
"It's acquiring the Snowboards that's the problem. We can enchant them obviously though we need a bit of extra help for protection wards and such to make them fool proof."  
  
"Hmm I think it'll work. Interestingly enough the Ministry of Magic has banned flying carpets and this is quite like a flying carpet. So since it's illegal it makes it more worth our while."  
  
Myth chucked, "Anything to piss off the Ministry I see."  
  
"Of course, we'll acquire as many snowboards as we can tonight and if more are needed then we'll get you more. As for the enchantments and wards ask Raven, he's excellent at wards, although he was a bit hopeless only last year. Oh would you mind teaching Raven a bit on archery? He's a natural at it but I think he could be even better with your help." Explained Mad Hatter. Myth nodded.  
  
"Raven, we gave him an elfish bow and arrow to use. I'll go and see him now anyway ." Myth curtly nodded and walked off carrying his hoverboard under his arm.  
  
Mad Hatter watched after him but was distracted as her communication orb floated up in front of him. Grabbing it out of the air he watched it glow and a Lost Boys face appeared in the small orb.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mad we've found him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Dragon, we found the Dragon."  
  
~ End Chapter 4 ~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Probably not the best place to leave ya all but oh well.  
  
First of all about the hoverboard, it makes sense that they would eventually enchant one, after all they enchanted a car to fly not to mention a motorcycle. Why not a snowboard?  
  
Next chapter: summer is on the way and Ginny still has a lot to learn, the date for her departure is coming up. The Lost Boys and Elves alliance is finally sealed and Draco is welcomed into the Lost Boys, though both parties seem to have separate agendas, it's down to the battle of wits. The Order is gathered and Sirius returns to Hogwarts.  
  
Review if you want!  
  
And big thanks to SAMI and Jeff as my beta-readers!  
  
~ Maab ~ 


	6. Ravens Fantastic Escape

~ Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and I own everything you don't recognize ~  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
"So, where is it that you live?" Asked Raven as he followed Myth into a forest not far from London. In fact it was the same forest the events with Gwen had taken place in.  
  
"It's a secluded area, as you can imagine Muggle wouldn't quite accept us."  
  
Raven nodded in understanding. "They don't seem to accept a lot of things."  
  
"Well it's no matter, Muggles won't find us for sometime yet."  
  
"What's this hoverboard you've invented?"  
  
"Oh, it's something that will aid us archers in battle making us more mobile yet allowing us to still use our skills."  
  
"It sounds interesting. Do you have a prototype?"  
  
"Of course, though you'll have to wait until we reach our settlement to see it." Raven smiled and the two continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Elf settlement reminded Raven more then anything of a giant tree house that any little kid would dream of playing in. In the giant trees of the age-old forest decks and platforms has been build upon which Houses and other buildings were built. There were no ladders or stairways, simply ledges built at different height to which the elves could leap on to.  
  
"After you." Said Raven to Myth. Myth smirk and leaped onto the lowest platform, Raven followed suit not a minute after.  
  
"I never realized how resourceful you Lost Boys were." Laughed Myth as he again leaped onto another platform bringing him one step closer to the city above. It took a matter of minutes before Raven and Myth reached the Elf City.  
  
"Welcome to Orion City." Exclaimed Myth once they had reached the Lowest level for the City. Raven smiled at the well-hidden city of the Elves. They were clever to build in the trees, after all no one ever seemed to look up.  
  
"So where's this hoverboard you've built?" Asked Raven getting down to business.  
  
Myth shook his blond head and smiled. "You humans live such fast paced lives. Do you not ever stop to smell a rose?"  
  
Raven blushed, "Sorry" he muttered looking around. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Perhaps I should give you a tour."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"I thought it would, just ask if you have any questions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well then, let's start over here." Raven followed Myth as he wove his way through the elvish building on the guided tour of the last remaining Elf City outside their sacred island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raven is that you?" Asked Gwen as she walked up to Myth and Raven.  
  
"Gwen, how nice to see you." Gwen laughed.  
  
"Your eyes are working well then."  
  
"Better then I had hoped actually, thank you and sorry that I couldn't properly thank you until now."  
  
"No need really, you save my life you know." Raven blushed.  
  
"Is Mad here?"  
  
"No he's back in Diagon Alley, I was sent here to help in designing and testing this Hoverboard that Myth has invented."  
  
"Ah yes, I've heard all about it. You know I'm an archer too."  
  
"Aren't we all?" Asked Myth with exaggeration Gwen laughed.  
  
"I guess so. But then again we do have fair carpenters too." Pointed out Gwen.  
  
"True so true. Raven shall we continue with the tour or does dinner sound in order?"  
  
"Perhaps we could continue later I would like to eat if it's possible." Both Elves laughed and lead the way to dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Undermine the Ministry? I can't say that I'm against it really, it would do wonders for magical beings like us, and others like werewolves. The laws against them are so strict it's sickening. Did you know there's a possible cure for werewolves? Well it's never been tested so we don't know for sure but it's close anyway."  
  
"That's interesting, what about the ceremonies that will bind the Lost Boys and Elves together in alliance?"  
  
"Oh, it's got to take place at the summer solstices so it's coming up. A few months and everything will be in place." Explained Gwen.  
  
"Then what? So we're an alliance, what next?" Asked Raven.  
  
"We fight, we're preparing for it now and we'll be preparing for it after but mark my words we will be at war soon. Death Eaters are growing restless for their master and their master is growing more desperate for the opportunity to return. We mustn't however let that happen, Voldermort should never return."  
  
"I'm in full agreement there." Said Raven drinking from his goblet.  
  
"If you're done Raven we could finish the tour or do you want to cut to the chase and look at the Hoverboard?"  
  
"Let's cut to the chase and later I'm sure Gwen would be happy to finish escorting me around." Gwen smiled.  
  
"I will be perhaps tomorrow morning, I'll be busy until then." Raven nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was mid May already and the year end finals seemed to be creeping up on Ginny faster then she had anticipated. It was also growing closer to the time that she would leave on her mission. She had grown better and better at fencing in the fleeting lessons she had with Professor Snape, and she could only hope that she was good enough. Snape had given her potions that' increased her speed and agility, they were the wizard version of steroids and a great asset to Ginny.   
  
Myrtle had been more then happy to give Ginny pointers on how to move around so as not to be noticed much like ghosts did. Myrtle had even helped Ginny learn the art of using accidental magic to her advantage much the same way the Lost Boys did, though not in the same way.  
  
"Myrtle do you know when Sirius was suppose to return?"  
  
"He claimed by summer but it could be sooner if all has gone well."  
  
"I hope it has, I want to see him."  
  
"How is the fencing coming along?"  
  
"Good really good, you know I've never felt so good at something before in my life. It's almost like me and sword were made for each other."  
  
"You know sometimes it happens like that, you find your talent and take off with it." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Though I still have a ways to go, I need to learn more complicated techniques and patterns." Ginny Sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Cheer up dear it's a beautiful day outside, don't' waste it!" Ginny nodded and the deserted girls toilet to head outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have him then?" Asked Raven through his communication sphere.  
  
"Yeah, it's him alright, Dragon just as you said. Now that we know who it is, what do we do?"  
  
"Watch him, do what Lost Boys do best, spy on him. I don't know, just don't let him get too much free reign. No wait that's it!"  
  
"You got a plan?"  
  
"Yes, Draco will get to comfortable and let his guard down if he thinks he's in power here. Give him the feeling of power; take him on unimportant raids and what not. Play him, if you will. Just make him feel secure. If he feels in power he gets sloppy and that's went we give him the false information. If all goes well we'll have the Death Eaters caught in their own trap."  
  
Mad Hatter grinned. "I was thinking something like that would work. Well you know him better so I'll leave it to you to come up with plans. Don't worry we'll have him wrapped up in a nice big lie before the end of the day." Mad Hatter gave Raven one last charming grin before his face winked out of the Communication orb. Raven shrunk his orb to the size of a marble and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
"Draco Malfoy would go down alright and if Voldermort thought that he could get Harry he was dead wrong. For now the hunters would become the hunted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May had once seemed to fly by but had suddenly slowed to creep by for Ginny as she waited for Sirius to return, she knew it could still be month's before he did return but it didn't stop her from hoping and wishing. Dumbledore hadn't given her anymore instructions or insight on what she should be learning other then learning all she could about fencing. In fact she was getting a little bored with fencing, who wouldn't after all the training she had done over the last few month's. Oh, well nothing she could really do about it now.  
  
Actually in the last few week's Ginny had found herself hanging around with Hermione more and more, perhaps hanging wasn't the best term to use, more like studying. Finals were on the way and though Ginny would have loved to skip them she knew that wasn't and option. Oh the life of a spy was a dreary one, for Ginny anyway, but that would all change in a few months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No way!" Yelled Ron at breakfast one day.  
  
"Well whatever it is it can't be that great if it involves destroying my ear drums." Muttered Hermione.  
  
"But it is! The Quidditch World cup is coming here! In the summer, I hope we can get tickets!"  
  
"Always on about Quidditch, you and Harry both." Ron's face fell at the mention of Harry.  
  
"Oh Ron I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mention him it just sort of happened."  
  
"It's okay Hermione, I know you didn't, besides I should really get over it."  
  
"Don't forget totally about him though, he's still our friend you know."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So really it's pretty much like a broom then." Said Raven as he looked over the hoverboard.  
  
"Pretty much, same enchantment spells and all, just a different object."  
  
"I notice you modified the snowboard itself."  
  
"Well I couldn't keep on those horrible muggle straps especially if we have an enchantment that will do the say thing."  
  
"Yes that's true. Do you mind it I try it out, it won't take long or anything."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Before Myth could blink Raven had jumped on the Hoverboard and was souring through the air. Raven felt free again, in his element as if nothing mattered. The last ten months had never happened to him, he wasn't a Lost Boy banished from Hogwarts and Magic, but free and happy. He was drinking lemon aid with Hermione and Ron at the burrow. He was fighting with Hermione about doing homework; he was sneaking out at night and losing house points. He was normal and loved.  
  
Raven Flew around the Elf City twisting and turning, pulling loop to loops, corkscrews and dives. In fact it was almost half and hour before he even though about returning to the ground and discussing the Hoverboard more with Myth. When Raven finally did return to Myth he was light hearted and in quite a happy mood.  
  
"Enjoyed it I see."  
  
"It's amazing even better the Magic Mushroom!" Myth laughed.  
  
"A Mushroom lover to are you?" Raven grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven and Myth Finished the Hoverboard design before the end of the week and even made a few more for testing and then a final. Once everything was in place and all safety spells were sufficiently tested Raven was on his way back to Diagon alley and the Lost Boys lair. In fact he had been jumpy all week about getting back and having a chat with Draco. Of all people to fall into him lap Raven had not expected Draco, though now that he thought about it he should have. Draco means dragon, Malfoy's father was a slippery git, and it all fit so nicely together.  
  
Reaching the outskirts of London Raven stopped and jumped off his finished hoverboard. Shrinking it and stuffing it into his tailored long coat he strode off into London cursing his timing. It was too early and light out to take to the roofs, he would be seen and he didn't need that. So instead he decided to play it safe, pretend to be a muggle and don't get into trouble.  
  
Of course this was just not Raven's day, not a block into London and Wizards were apparating around him. He looked dumbly around and cursed his stupidness. Lost Boy usually operated in areas where magic use was very high and dense. Any time they were out of those areas they usually used magic scrambling signatures so they couldn't be caught. Raven in his haste had forgotten activate his own scrambler before leaving the elf forest, which held unimaginable magic density. So that was why Ministry Aurors now surrounded Raven. Cursing loudly and quite rudely Raven whipped out his hoverboard and enlarged it, jumping on it he took swiftly to the skies. Screw the Muggles, the Ministry could deal with that now all Raven was interested in was making his escape and making it fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The search for Harry Potter had been going on for almost a year now and still nothing had shown up. It showed how much importance the Ministry place on Harry since they dedicated a whole division to finding Harry whether he was dead or alive and they wouldn't stop until he was found.  
  
And then it happened, like a blip on radar Harry Potters magic signature was detected. With shouts of joy at ten months well spent a team of Aurors were dispatched to retrieve the young wizard. Of course they were not met with the sight they had hoped for. Instead of a thirteen-year-old teen with messy black hair, glasses and a scar they were met with a seventeen-year-old teen with spiked hair no glasses yet usually bright green eyes and no scar. Before the Aurors could move in on the teen however he had already flipped out some type of board and was flying away at and extraordinary pace. One Auror managed to clip several pictures of him before he was lost in the distance.   
  
"BLOODY HELL!" yelled and Auror throwing his hat on the ground.  
  
"That was him! That was him!" Yelled another.  
  
"No matter." Said the Captain looking into the distance where he had disappeared. "At least we know he's alive and somewhere in London."  
  
"Was that really him?" Asked a younger Auror timidly. The Captain nodded.  
  
"Has to be, it's good disguise really almost something you would expect from those Lost Boy characters."  
  
"Lost Boys? They're just a myth really, didn't you know they proved they weren't real."  
  
The Aurors soon dispersed and apparated back to the Ministry to fix the bigger problem they now had with muggle sightings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven flew like the wind on his hoverboard pushing it's speed to the edge and beyond. He was even more impressed now with it performance, it held up to his standards to be used at a get away device far beyond what he had expected.   
  
Coming to an abrupt halt in mid-air by stopping in the same fashion a snowboarder would Raven levitate there and rotated around to see if he had been followed. The was no one in sight, not even muggles much to his relief, though deciding to play it safe once more Raven dropped to the ground but this time didn't shrink the hoverboard, he wouldn't take any chances even with his scrambler until he reached Diagon Alley. Making a mental note to build in and auto-shrinking device and even a magic shielded to hide magic signatures Raven set off towards Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron spurted his pumpkin juice clear across the Gryffendor after reading the search report on Harry. He had been spotted or at least they think it was he. Either way it gave both Ron and Hermione some strength knowing that their friend might still be alive and well.   
  
"Watch it!" Yelled Seamus as he dodged the regurgitated pumpkin juice, unluckily Neville never being the one to be on the ball didn't manage to dodge the orange liquid.   
  
"Sorry mate" Said Ron with excitement in his voice. "It just that, well Harry they think they found him that's all."  
  
"We know." Said Seamus "Just listen around the hall they're all talking about it."  
  
"Ron, oh Ron!" yelled Hermione as she ran down the hall towards Ron. "They found him they found him!!!" Hermione literally jumped on Ron hugging him so tight it hurt.  
  
"Hermione, air please?" He gasped out after a minute or so.  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's just that I'm so happy!" She practically screamed.  
  
"Hermione be quiet, everyone knows already." Hissed out Ron through clenched teeth. Hermione blushed tomato red and quickly took a seat beside Ron.  
  
Not long after Hermione took her seat Ginny came bouncing into the hall.  
  
"You seem unusually bouncy this morning." Commented George as he made room for his sister to sit down.   
  
"What did you eat too many chocolate frogs or something?" Questioned Fred  
  
Ginny only smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In truth though Ginny had been happy to know that Harry had possibly been spotted but she was happier to know that Sirius had returned. Her and Myrtle had attacked Sirius with questions of how his journey had gone and he had only laugh heartily that he had never been attacked so many times in his life.  
  
He had discussed with them all that he had been through, how some people would attack him because they thought he was a rabid dog, while others would try hugging him to death so glad to know he was alive and well. Sirius had had his spirits lifted quite a bit by the whole trip and the marauder flame had been rekindled in his eyes and life.  
  
Sirius had also been quite pleased to know his godson was alive and hopefully well. No one could tell for sure what Harry was really up to and no trace could be locked on him because it seemed he was working at random, whatever or whoever for a mystery.  
  
Sirius also mention a bit about the Lost Boys, he had stumble apon one of their night clubs but apon trying for a return visit he wasn't able to locate the club again. Sirius suspected that the Lost Boys used powerful wards on any of their territory to make it invisible or change places randomly. Ginny took a mental note at this, if she was going to mingle with the Lost Boys it would be better to know more about them, especially their way of life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raven it was close, too close actually." Lectured Mad Hatter to Raven after her had read the Daily Prophet.  
  
"It was stupid I know but they aren't positive it's me anyway."   
  
"That's true but one day you will be found out, you can hide it here but not out there. Scar or no scar you are..."  
  
"Don't say it, I'm Raven plain and simple. I'm you equal and I've done nothing special."  
  
"Equal? Right." Snorted Mad Hatter. Raven blushed.  
  
"Okay so maybe I was wrong then."  
  
"Remember you may look seventeen but we didn't do anything to your mind, your still thirteen on the inside." Raven snorted.  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"I suppose, you do seem to pick up on magic quite fast." It was now Ravens turn to snort.  
  
"You think that's fast? You should see me fly."  
  
"I did, see." Said Mad Hatter waving the paper that had a picture of Raven racing madly into the distance on it.  
  
"No you should see me on a broom."  
  
"Doing what? Playing Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes!" Exclaimed Raven. Mad Hatter smiled, after all when they first met Raven hadn't shown much enthusiasm for anything.  
  
"Hmm, yes Quidditch it is fun isn't it? Well we have more important things to attend to mainly our Dragon problem."  
  
"I thought we solved that problem already." Said Raven looking around the room with interest.  
  
"Not quite we have a problem of Death Eaters now too. If Draco's here then that means the Death Eaters could find us through him."  
  
"Well then I guess we'll have to stop running from the problem." Said Raven.  
  
"You mean fight?"  
  
"Isn't that our objectives? To some extent."  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"Look, the fight is coming and we all know it. Now we could pass along false information to Dragon about how unprepared we are. The Death Eaters will then attack."  
  
"But the Lost Boys are never unprepared, ever."  
  
"Exactly." Raven said. A grin spread across Mad Hatters face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco could only describe his situation as more annoying than anything else, he was constantly being watched and teased by the Lost Boys or rather just the one girl with braids he had followed. She was increasingly annoying and yet kind of cute. She insisted her name was Cheshire though Draco sort of doubted it was her real name, but then again compared to the name Mad Hatter it seemed to be more realistic, well not really.  
  
So while Cheshire was annoying it was even more annoying that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere. He had stayed primarily in the Lost Boys Rave club watching people dance and drinking a Butterbeer or two to pass the time, Cheshire had shown him around a little, just the club mainly. She claimed that the Lost Boys were really just and myth and that all they wanted to do was eat, drink and be merry, she also said that the Lost Boys only had the Rave club. Draco snorted at that explanation, although the rave club was big enough for comfortable operating it didn't fit what he had heard or read in the papers for that matter. The Lost Boys had more then Cheshire let on and he would find it one day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So your Dragon then?" Asked Raven with a sneer, he was finally meeting Dragon for the first time or rather Dragon was meeting him. They were at the rave club that was in full party swing at the moment.  
  
"Yes of course." Replied Dragon trying to sneer like he did at Hogwarts yet fear prevented him from doing so.  
  
"Somehow I expected you to be bigger, it's disappointing but I've heard you were good so we'll see if it's true."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Tonight you'll go with Cheshire, we need some supplies from the muggle world. Think you can manage it?"  
  
Dragon frowned visibly but nodded. Raven tilted his head in dismissal and turned away. Dragon scowled and headed off down to the dance floor to find Cheshire but was stopped by Raven who had a parting warning.  
  
"Dragon, don't let me down or you'll find yourself in a better suiting position, perhaps the janitor so something." Raven gave Dragon a coy smile and lit up a joint before turning once again and walking away. Dragon scowled once again before descending the stairs to join Cheshire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm pleased to see that you could all make it." Announced Dumbledore to the group of adults now gathered in his office. The order of the Phoenix had finally been regrouped much to the delight of Dumbledore, although they were still a few members shy of what they had once been it was understandable. Sirius couldn't track some of the former agents down and others had sadly perished in the war the Harry Potter had finally ended.  
  
"The Order is being reestablished in light of events that have taken place this past year. First of all Harry Potter is missing and it is imperative that we find him. Hopefully this task won't be too difficult since we now know his approximate location and his appearance. We also have the problem of Death Eaters on the rise and I find it suspicious that a one Draco Malfoy has suddenly withdrawn from Hogwarts. We also need to investigate the issue of the gang the Lost Boys. Nobody can say really who they are or what they're up to, obviously we know they are real we just need to know what their purpose is. That is our objectives so now we need means to accomplish our goals."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sighed rather loudly at the thought of having to venture out into Muggle London. The thought of even mingling with the lowest of all low species sent a shiver down Draco's spin. They were dirty and as far as he could see were meant solely for torture and death.  
  
"Are you ready to go then?" Asked Cheshire as she walked up behind Draco dressed in a black cat suit. Draco couldn't speak for a minute as he took her full appearance in but then slowly nodded.  
  
"Yeah? How are we traveling?"   
  
Cheshire grinned "We're driving!"  
  
"What?" Draco was not impressed at all. Driving of all the bloody things, he had hoped that perhaps they would have traveled with a bit more style.  
  
"Hey a car is nothing to leer at! Trust me you'll love it! Besides it's me driving you know?"  
  
For some reason a pit of dread seemed to sink in Draco's stomach at Cheshire announcement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well since I'm newly inspired from reading The Order of the Phoenix I thought I would finish off this chapter. In many ways I'm glad I was on the right sort of track with ghosts and so I'll just keep what I have and relate it to the books later on. Also I'm very sorry about not updating until now, I had finals and was also waiting for the fifth book so I could make sure of a few things.   
  
I'm pleased to say I soon I can reveal who Mad Hatter really is because I now have enough information of the character that I was banking on to make it work!   
  
Thanx for ready although I have no idea what's going to be in the next chapter. Sorry.  
  
Oh and I apologize to my beta-readers who I didn't send this to because I thought perhaps they might be a bit Harry Pottered out or something. But I luv them still the same!  
  
Maab 


	7. Walking into the Sunset

Disclaimer: Well as we all know JK Rowling is now richer then the queen and it's all due to the great books she wrote, Harry Potter is Rowling's and not mine, although I did make up a few character, non being Mary Sue in nature.  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~  
  
Of all nights to perform a robbery Draco would not have picked this night. It was raining, it was cold and it was windy. Of course Cheshire didn't seem to care.  
  
"What is it that we're stealing anyway?" Asked Draco rather cheekily.  
  
"Snowboards!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh their muggle contraptions, they sell rather big on the black market you know."  
  
"Hmm so this is just for money?"  
  
"Yup!" Cheered Cheshire as she picked the lock to the sports store.  
  
"Well are you a witch or not?" Asked Draco crossly as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"No! Don't!" Yelled Cheshire as she grabbed his wand.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Trust me, that's not a good idea come on I got it open anyway."  
  
Draco grumbled a little and followed Cheshire inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cheshire laughed heartily as she drove like a wild woman down the wrong side of the road swerving this way and that. They had finished the job in record time but Draco had tripped the alarm at the last moment and as a result the police had shown up, yet this somehow amused Cheshire more then it frightened her.  
  
She gave a whoop as she turned the corner rather roughly almost tipping over the car. Draco, next to Cheshire, looked positively green as he clutched the dashboard as if his very life depended on it. Their flight however was cut short when Cheshire abruptly turned into an alley that ended in a dead end. Draco squeezed his eyes shut as Cheshire floored the gas and drove towards what Draco felt would be their fiery doom. Of course if Draco hadn't been so distracted by Cheshire's driving he would have realized that the wall had much the same enchantments as the entrance to Platform nine and three - quarters and therefore no fiery doom instead rather smooth sailing.  
  
"Ah, home at last." Said Cheshire as if nothing at all had happened. In fact she grinned quite broadly as she brought the car to an abrupt stop, jumping out and stretching. She smiled in her mischievous way as she heard Draco let out a low groan.  
  
"You okay?" She asked quickly when she noticed Draco had gone quite pale.  
  
"Um...no." Draco managed to get out, before he jumped out of the car and dashed for the dustbin. Cheshire cringed as Draco vomited and sighed.  
  
"Get some rest Dragon and I'll come and see you in the morning." Called Cheshire once Draco was finished. Draco nodded and left quickly to find his suite. Just as he was leaving the room he wondered where they were, but his question was answered as he pushed through the door and was greeted by the rave club, it had moved once again. Draco vaguely wondered how the Lost Boys had managed to produce a club that replotted itself everyday. He staggered through the wild dancers and up to his suite still in thought, but abandoned the questions at the sight of his bed. Sleep was always a good thing, especially after a driving encounter with Cheshire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We cleaned them out. Is it enough?" Asked Cheshire as she, Raven, and a few other Lost Boys unloaded the stolen snowboards.  
  
"For now, they take time to enchant so this should do for now. Eventually I want all Lost Boys on them or at least equipped with them, but for now just the archers ."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What?" Asked Raven as he looked at Cheshire.  
  
"I'm wondering, if Dragon is here what are the Death Eaters doing?"  
  
"We've kept watch, but there have been no signs of activity."  
  
"It's just a thought but what about the Quidditch world cup? It's a big event, big enough to crash." Raven looked sharply at Cheshire.  
  
"The Quidditch world cup? When?"  
  
"This summer."  
  
"I'll talk to Mad Hatter about it. Get these down to my home and I'll start working on them as soon as possible, I've got to go." Raven flew out of the room and into the Rave; not even bothering with the steps he jumped up to the second level that served as the pub. Quickly as if floating Raven strode through the pub to a closet at the back. Opening the closet he stepped inside, the door shut behind him, it was suppose to do that so it didn't matter to Raven. At the back of the closet, which was actually, more like a short narrow hall there was a vault lock. Taking out a Gringotts key he inserted it into the lock and turned it. The wall clicked and rolled aside revealing Mad Hatters private lair. Raven often wondered why his companion had half the stuff he did. To Raven it seemed like a hoard of junk but perhaps black market cauldrons appealed to Mad Hatter, Raven didn't care to ask.  
  
As Raven entered the quite spacious lair Mad Hatter strode out of the kitchen, a frying pan in hand. It was obvious he had been cooking by the smell.  
  
"Oh it's you, I though perhaps it was someone I'd rather not see." Said Mad Hatter as he turned around and entered the kitchen again. Raven followed him.  
  
"Well then what brings you here? I trust Cheshire and Dragon were able to complete the mission."  
  
"Yes of course, Cheshire is one of our best. It's not that that I'm wondering about though."  
  
"Hmmm then what is it?"  
  
"The Quidditch World Cup actually."  
  
"Ah yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Do you think it's possible to swipe some tickets? Or are we just going to sneak in?" Raven laughed at Mad Hatter's remark, but knew the situation was dire.  
  
"Either way we must go, the Death Eaters could attack."  
  
"Yes it's probable, even likely so we'll have to be on alert that's all."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"Well what is there for me to say? We can't just think up a plan with nothing to go on. We've go weeks to plan and so plan we will. For now I want you to enchant those snowboards, they could come in handy."  
  
Raven nodded and left Mad Hatters junk filled lair to return to the cave he called home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May was dead and gone and June had arrived, along with June also came exams which in turn brought much complaining. Ginny didn't really notice though, she had studied enough for her exams and there was nothing she really needed to worry about. Well nothing she needed to worry about at school anyway, she had yet to find a reasonable way to explain the "exchange" she was going on to her parents. Every time she thought about the enviable conversation Ginny only wanted to run to Myrtle who would reassure her that everything would work out. Ginny could only hope that everything would work out or else she would be doing some last minute improvising which didn't really suit her at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honest Ron one would think you would have studied a bit more." Huffed Hermione Granger as they exited their Charms exam.  
  
"It was a hard test and I did study!" Exclaimed Ron in his defense.  
  
"At least Harry studied a bit more then you." Shrieked back Hermione, Ron went rigged at the sound of his lost friend's name then scowled.  
  
"In case you've forgotten Hermione, Harry's not here! And he won't be here ever again if the ministry is right!" Hermione took a step back shuddering at Ron's words.   
  
The Ministry had all but called off the Search for Harry Potter, they didn't want to stop all efforts but the situation seemed quite bleak. Even with the supposed sighting in the previous month experts had proven that it couldn't have been him and wrote the magical signature off as a near identical signal. In short all the ministry was looking for now was Harry's dead body. As a friend it hurt to know that the short-lived hope from last month had died and that The-Boy-Who-Lived wasn't going to be walking the halls of Hogwarts with his friends ever again.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron." Apologized Hermione quietly as she turned to walk down the hall and up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
June 21st had arrived without too many problems for the Lost Boys. Of course Draco Malfoy could always be viewed as a problem but not a really big one. With the exception of Draco Malfoy who lay in a drug induced sleep back at the rave club and their muggle contacts all the Lost Boys had gathered at Stonehedge before sunrise. They were met at the sacred stone structure by their allies the Elves who had brought all the tools necessary for the ceremonies.  
  
It looked like a branding tool for livestock really; the design was a simple square that all Lost Boys and Elves would have burned into their left cheek. The alliance tattoo that had been chosen was a fading one meaning it would only be visible with use of a spell, they didn't need to be identifiable like the Death Eaters and a ugly mark on their face all the time was unappealing.  
  
The elves laid out the branding tools carefully making sure that the end with the design on it was facing east towards the soon to be rising sun. Then they waited; the sun began to rise and as it did it heated the ends of the tools with ancient magic that was only found once a year at Stonehedge during the summer solstice. Once the sun was half over the horizon the branding began, the elf elders first branded each other with the ceremonial tools after which they began branding all the elves and Lost Boys.  
  
Raven watched the Ceremonies from his kneeling position waiting his turn to receive the mark of the Square alliance. Mad Hatter had been one of the first to be branded and after receiving his mark he had been given what appeared to be a new communication orb. Raven was brought out of his thoughts when a hand gently grab his chin and turned his face upward, Gwen smiled at Raven as she carefully pressed the tool to his left cheek. Raven shuddered as he felt new magic flow into him, it didn't burn as he had first thought the brand would, but it did hurt and it gave him dizzy and dazed feeling. He vaguely felt a smooth glass orb pressed into his hand before Gwen moved on to the next Lost Boy leaving Raven trying to fight his way out of the daze he had fallen into.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven woke up in his bed, although he didn't remember ever getting into it. Rolling out of bed with a groan he decide he must had drunken his face off or something and just forgotten what he had done. Of course Ravens theory was soon rejected as Mad Hatter suddenly spoke up.  
  
"You know I keep forgetting how young you are." He said with a bit of a smile as he took a bite from the apple he was holding.  
  
"What? When did you get here?" Asked Raven searching his brain for an answer and finding none.  
  
"Oh I've been popping in and out, checking up on you for a few days now. The ceremony worked and all by the way but perhaps the magic was just a bit much for you, knocked you right out."  
  
"Oh, what's the date then?"  
  
"July first, mate!" Laughed Mad Hatter.  
  
"I was out for that long?!"  
  
"Yeah, well it's good to see you're awake anyway, that's progress! Although Gwen recommended some more bed rest for you even after you woke up, so back to bed!" Exclaimed Mad Hatter in a cheerful voice. Raven groaned resting his head in his hands.  
  
"But what about the hoverboards? If its July first that means the Quidditch World Cup is coming up soon, I don't have time to rest I need to get enchanting!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Myth is on his way here and Cheshire as well as other Lost Boys are just as good with enchantments as you, let them to the work and you can supervise, from bed of course." Mad Hatter grinned widely again as he took another bite of his apple. "Well go on then off to bed!"  
  
Raven sighed rather loudly but complied and plopped back into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sat with a somber expression on her face in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The Hogwarts Express was bound for London in just a few hours and Ginny wanted to spend what time she could with Myrtle before leaving.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so somber about it, as I remember summer was suppose to be a happy occasion, well for everyone except me that is. After all who would want to hang out with poor, ugly Moaning Myrtle." Dramatized Myrtle. Ginny chuckled a little and smiled at her friend.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Myrtle, really I will."  
  
The ghost smiled and shed pearly tears, tears of sadness and happiness. "Before you go, I have a gift for you. Hold up your hand." Ginny raised her hand and Myrtle pressed something cold into it.   
  
"What is it?" Asked Ginny as she inspected the smooth clouded orb in her hand.  
  
"It's a friendship orb, you can talk to me through it and wherever you take it I'll be able to go too." Ginny smiled.  
  
"So you can come and visit me at home?" Myrtle smiled and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry I'll always be here to talk to you." Reassured Myrtle to Ginny.  
  
"Thank you, I guess this is goodbye for now though, the train is leaving in a bit and I need to say goodbye to Sirius." Myrtle nodded in understanding and waved as Ginny left the room in search of Sirius.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny found Sirius in Remus Lupin's Classroom sorting out files and other items.  
  
"Padfoot." Said Ginny as she entered the room. Sirius turned to look at the red haired girl and smiled.  
  
"Vivi!" he said with some enthusiasm "Ready to go home?" Ginny nodded although it was apparent that she was not too happy about the situation.  
  
"Oh don't be a sour pus about it, you knew you'd have to go home eventually so don't get too upset over it."  
  
"I really wanted to stay though."  
  
"Ha ha and then what would you're mother say? You know if she knew what you've been up to she'd probably ground you forever."  
  
"I guess, are you going to the Quidditch world cup?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"I think I am too, so maybe I'll see you there."  
  
"Of course, owl me too if you have time."  
  
"I will. See you later then."  
  
Yup, oh and Vivi?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I got something for you." Said Sirius as he brought out a long brightly wrapped box.  
  
"Oh and what's this?"  
  
"Open it!" Ginny smiled as she took the box and tore off the bright paper and opened it, what lay before her took her breath away.  
  
"Sirius, where did you get this?" Asked Ginny as she picked up the sword from the box. It was lightly ornamented around the hilt and gleamed brightly in the light.  
  
"Well actually I stole it, kidding. Think of is as a graduation gift, after all you are a full fledged member of..."  
  
"Shh! Someone might be listening." Warned Ginny.  
  
"Well, anyway it has a built in shrinking charm so you can take it everywhere with you!"  
  
"Padfoot it's the best! Thank you!"  
  
"Think nothing of it, you better get going know though, you have a train to catch!"  
  
"Right" laughed Ginny as she shrunk the sword and tucked it in her pocket.  
  
"Bye Padfoot!"  
  
"See you Vivi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Absolutely! No one's going to suspect!"  
  
"But what if we lose?"  
  
"Lose? right, even if we did we wouldn't pay up!"  
  
"That's honest."  
  
"Glad you're seeing it my way!"  
  
"Why do you even talk me into these things?"  
  
"Because we best buds remember!"  
  
"I wish I had conked my head on something when I passed out, maybe I wouldn't remember."  
  
"Har har!"  
  
"So when is it again?"  
  
"August, I want you to get Cheshire and the rest of the boy's together we got a party to crash!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Quidditch world cup was something of a nemesis to the Ministry of Magic. The hundreds of misuse of magic notices that went out after each world cup were enough to fill the grand canyon! Besides that muggle sightings increase one hundred and ten percent, and then there were the bets and of course with betting came law suits and all the other fun nonsense that came with it. If Cornelius Fudge had his way, Quidditch would have been banned a very long, long, LONG time ago. But of course no one ever saw the logic behind banning Quidditch and so the blasted sport played on.  
  
"Another Bloody world cup." Muttered Fudge as he strode down the grand hallways of the Ministry of Magic a cup of tea in hand. A short, plump woman who looked something like a toad scurried up to the man in pin striped robes and smiled as in a disgustingly sweet voice she said.  
  
"Hem hem"  
  
"Yes, dear Umbridge what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm wondering if you have called off the ridiculous search for the Potter boy yet?"  
  
"Yes, there will be a Daily prophet article printed after this bloody Quidditch cup is done. It will state that the entire operation has been shut down, no more funding and no more aurors will be set aside to look for the boy. Unfortunate really, we did have a good lead but it amounted to nothing so we downsized the operation and now have stopped it all together."  
  
"About time too! I think the boy was just avoiding us. No good trouble maker he is."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Hem hem, well good job anyway." Said Umbridge stiffly before scurrying off. Fudge only smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Fred there are just loads of people around, we could bet with any number of them!" George practically yelled with glee.  
  
"Not with everyone, we need to find right good pickings first."  
  
"Not too smart!"  
  
"And loaded with galleons!"  
  
Fred and George laughed heartily as they dashed off into the crowd of wizards, looking for poor souls to play tricks on and people to bet with.  
  
Raven watched from by a tree as his best friend's older brothers took off into the crowd of wizards. He felt uneasy being so close to people he knew and would undoubtedly know him no matter what his age. He didn't linger long though as he saw and all too familiar Oliver Wood headed in his general direction.  
  
With a swish of black robes he turned and strode off into the woods where the Lost Boys had set up camp. They of course had brought their Rave with them in tent form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To say the least Oliver Wood had been surprised to see Harry Potter standing in plain view of everyone without being noticed by anyone. Oliver of course had tried to investigate but Harry had taken off into the woods. Not being swayed so easily he pursued his lost teammate and housemate, only to lose him in the forest, although he could hear something else and it sounded like music. Following the sound he was met with a rather run down looking tent but apon investigating with a peek through the door he was confronted with a giant rave party. With a grin he left in a hurry running to find some of his friends, this was way too good of a chance to pass up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're pulling our legs aren't you!" Exclaimed George  
  
"You're a bloody git! A party you must be joking, the ministry's crawling all over this place there's no way they'd allow such a thing!" Commented Fred  
  
"Which is why..."  
  
"...We are very much obliged..."  
  
"...To join you..."  
  
"...Upon this most joyous turn of events!"  
  
Oliver grinned.  
  
"Well come on then we don't have all day and besides the match is starting in a few hours!"  
  
"Plenty of time for us..." Laughed Fred.  
  
"To reek havoc on others!" agreed George.  
  
Together the three teens left to go and find Lee Jordan and the rest of the Quidditch team not noticing that a very sneaky red head had been listening in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny's heart was pounding a million miles a minute, she could believe her luck. The Lost Boys or at least a group who sounded like the lost boys were here at the Quidditch cup! Probably with stolen tickets no less. Looking around she found herself to be alone and carefully she pulled out her friendship orb.  
  
"Myrtle." She whispered hesitantly into the orb "Are you there?"  
  
"Oh hello."  
  
*whew* "I wasn't sure if I was using it right. Myrtle I think the Lost Boys are here at the Quidditch world cup!"  
  
"Oh, this could be interesting."  
  
"I think tonight is the night!"  
  
"Night for what?"  
  
"I'm going to join the lost boys tonight!"  
  
"Oh I see! So why are you calling me?"  
  
"I need something I left with you. That potion."  
  
"Ah yes, so I assume you want it brought to you?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. Don't worry I'll be there in a flash!"  
  
Myrtle winked out of the orb and Ginny hastily shoved the delicate looking orb into her pocket. With a sigh she lend against a nearby tree only to be started out of her wits by a hand coming to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Whoa a little skittish aren't we?"  
  
"Bill! Don't do that!"  
  
"What did I scary you?"  
  
"Obviously, honestly you could be a little louder."  
  
"Yeah well, do you know where Fred and George are? Mum was looking for them."  
  
"Uh, no I didn't see them. Sorry." Said Ginny trying to end the conversation so she could be on her way.  
  
"Hmm well then how about we talk a little, you've hardly said anything this last summer!"  
  
"Maybe I have nothing to say."  
  
"Common Ginny don't be like that!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Aloof."  
  
"I'm hardly aloof, just distanced a little, maybe for the better."  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
"Come on Gin talk to me, mum has been worried about you, you know. She was in tears when you didn't come home for Christmas."  
  
"Funny she didn't sound that way in the howler she sent me!"  
  
"You didn't take it to heart did you?"  
  
"Well no, but there are other things that are hard not to take to heart."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well Ron and everyone after the Chamber of Secrets thing, it hurts to be treated as something dirty or tainted."  
  
Bill didn't say anything.  
  
"See even you are the same as them."  
  
"Ginny it was a hard time for everyone."  
  
"Put yourself in my shoes and say that!" Ginny stormed off into the wood for what would be Bill's last glimpse of his little sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Asked Myrtle cautiously to a sixteen-year-old looking Ginny, Ginny nodded and carefully slit the palm of her hand while Myrtle did the same thing. Bring their hands together a soft glow surrounded them. Myrtle slowly began to loose her pearl like coloring and slowly began to change. She grew older and her hair longer while turning a blood colored red. When the transformation was done Ginny was staring at an exact replica of herself.  
  
"Are you suppose to look like me?" She asked carefully.  
  
"No I'm a metamorphmagus that's all!"  
  
"Oh, hey look I can float! But I feel kind of cold."  
  
"You will you're body temperature has dropped since you know have my blood flowing in you're veins you're part ghost just as I am part human." Explained Myrtle.  
  
"And we're sisters."  
  
"Yes." Myrtle would have explained more about what their blood fusion had just caused except they were interrupted by a flash of light and the appearing of the Dark Mark in the sky.  
  
"It starts then."  
  
"Yes, good luck!" Said Myrtle as she shifted her form into that of the thirteen year old Ginny. "Keep in touch won't you?" Before Ginny could answer Myrtle had already run off and Ginny was left to head towards the Dark Mark and her mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay so next chapter obviously Ginny and the Lost Boys are going to join. Can you see my evil plans falling into place? No oh well! Thanx for reading please review it gives me good feed back on what people think of the story. Sorry for the long wait, promise to do better! Thank you to Sami for beta-reading and to put anyone's mind at ease there is no romance so no Harry and Ginny pairing if that's what you're after, there is however Ginny and Harry interaction. After all the story is about Harry and Ginny just no as a couple.  
  
~ Maab 


	8. Meet Vivi

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and it always should!  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Chapter 7 ~  
  
It was awkward to walk; in fact it really wasn't even like walking, more of a floating feeling like her feet weren't quite touching the ground. Of course one good stomp with her foot told her that her feet were still firmly planted. Another thing that was slightly disturbing was how desensitized she felt, Ginny knew the night was cold and yet she felt nothing as if her sense of hot and cold didn't exist anymore. She would have pondered her new sense's more had a crack of light not flashed in the forest and screams been heard.  
  
"No time to let my mind wander now." Ginny told herself firmly before unshrinking her sword and running towards the origin of the dark mark. Upon reaching her goal however she was thrown into a combat for her life. The Lost Boys were there just as Ginny had suspected and so where Death Eaters. Also at the battle were Fred and George as well as Oliver Wood and Bill. Swinging her sword high Ginny hit a Death Eater in the Head with the flat of the sword, she hit another along the trunk drawing blood and causing him to fall.  
  
"Don't injure, Kill!" Yelled one of the Lost Boys with spiked black hair and glowing eyes. Ginny nodded and in the adrenaline of battle sliced off the next Death Eaters head, which sprayed blood everywhere. Shaking her head in discussed Ginny fought on not really thinking that she had just killed for the first time.  
  
The battle although it had been fierce had not lasted long, there had not been many Death Eaters and they had been quickly over powered by the Lost Boys who played dirtier then them. Although the battle was now won the Lost Boys were quick about making tracks. Ginny followed close to them running along the ground as she could not jump and didn't have one of their strange hovering devices.  
  
"Blast them!" She cursed as she pressed on, wishing all the way that she had stolen her brother's broom. Just as she thought she would lose them they landed however. With a sigh she dashed up to them hoping against hope that they might accept her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well men you fought well tonight." Congratulated Mad Hatter to the group of teens gathered in their run down tent.   
  
"However, now is not the time to celebrate small victories. It's time to return to head quarters and plan. The Death Eaters have made the first move and we have hastily made ours, now is the time for more careful planning."  
  
The Lost Boys around the tent nodded in agreement before pulling out small orbs or hoverboard devices and either disappearing via portkey or air. Ginny waited patiently in back wondering how she would be able to follow them now since she didn't have a broom and the ever changing location of the Rave club made it impossible to find their head quarters.  
  
"You're not one of us but you fought with us. I wonder why?" Ginny was pulled out of her thought by the teen that had yelled at her to kill the death eaters.  
  
"I couldn't stand around and do nothing. I had the skills so I used them." She explained.  
  
"Hmm, I thank you most graciously for the help but I think there is more to the reason you are here then just simple words of thanks."  
  
"You're right, I've been looking for the Lost Boys for the past few months yet you've evaded me. I found you tonight and I wasn't going to miss the chance."  
  
Raven laughed "And to think I didn't even look for them, they found me."  
  
"Favorable luck?"  
  
"Perhaps, I like to think fate and a bit of rotten luck really."  
  
"I see, so will I be lucky tonight like you were and be welcome to the Lost Boys clan?"  
  
"You might be, I sense no lies from you."  
  
"I have nothing to lie about!"  
  
"But I sense that you will not be working against us."  
  
"A mind reader are you?"  
  
"No, never got the chance to take Divions or else maybe tarot cards could have told me." Ginny laughed.  
  
"I don't need silly fortune telling to tell me though that you have talent with a sword talent we seek so desperately." Said the mysterious yet familiar teen.  
  
"You mean I have a chance at being a Lost Boy clan member?"  
  
"Of course, in fact you are one as of now! Welcome to the Lost Boys...?"  
  
"Vivi my name is Vivi."  
  
"Hmm Vivi... cute, though strangely odd."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"They call me Raven so you can too!"  
  
"Well that's nice." Muttered Vivi formerly Ginny.  
  
"Yes peachy I'm sure, here's a portkey, when you arrive find the elf known as Gwen, explain that you're 'new' and she'll set you up."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Bye." Waved Raven as he tossed the glass orb that was his communication orb and portkey to Vivi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cute isn't she?" Asked Mad Hatter as he rested a hand on Ravens shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Ah, fresh love is in the air!"  
  
"Actually I think I know her, just from where is what I'm trying to figure out."  
  
"Oh, sure lover boy!"  
  
"I don't know why I put up with you."  
  
"Because it's me and you need me!"  
  
"*cough, cough* I think the Lost Boys need your leadership but I don't need you."  
  
"*sigh* fine, break your best mates heart!"  
  
"Mad come on we got to leave now."  
  
"Yeah you're right." The two teens stepped outside the magical tent and waited for it to magically fold itself up.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then." Said Raven as he flipped out his hover board and jumped on.  
  
"Yeah see ya." Mad Hatter picked up the magically folded magical tent pulled out his portkey and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you Gwen?"  
  
"No, she's over there, with the light blue hair, see?"  
  
"Oh thanks." Said Vivi as she ran over to the blue haired elf.  
  
"Gwen?"  
  
"Yes, I've never seen you before who are you?"  
  
"Raven said to come and see you when I arrived, see I just joined the Lost Boys so I'm not sure what to do."  
  
Gwen smiled at the red haired girl and led her up to the pub.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get you all straightened out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fight was over with the Death Eaters resulting mostly in blood shed for the death eaters anyway. Bill walked tiredly with Fred and George back to their family tent when he stumbled over something on the dark path.  
  
"Bloody hell! People could stop leaving their junk everywhere!" Muttered Bill as he pulled out his wand and muttered Lumos. Looking down at what he had tripped over with Fred and George his heart nearly stopped beating at the sight before him.   
  
"G-Ginny." Whispered George kneeling down beside the pale looking girl covered in blood. He touched her and pulled his hand away quickly.  
  
"She's cold Bill." Bill shakily touched her cold throat looking for a pulse, anything to say she was alive, he found nothing.  
  
"She's...she's"  
  
"Don't say that she can't be!" Yelled Fred.  
  
"But she's"  
  
"Don't say it!"  
  
"But Ginny's dead."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"She's dead, Fred our baby sister is dead."  
  
"Stop saying that! It's not true."  
  
"But it is, she's here, she's dead."  
  
"Ginny's dead." Said Bill quietly to himself, touching his sister's blood matted hair lightly before slowly standing up never looking away from the body.  
  
"Fred, George stay here I'm going to get mom." The twins nodded and Bill silently walked away wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It must be a shock for someone to read a headline about themselves and even more shocking to find your very own obituary. Vivi was very much shocked at how cleanly Myrtle had managed things. Obviously being a spirit had helped greatly, a spirit something not quiet a ghost, yet not fully alive. Vivi was rapidly finding out what her bonding with Myrtle really had done to her. Her body tempter was lower and she floated more then walked, it was an odd sensation as if she wasn't always touching the ground. She had discovered that if she concentrated enough she could walk through things, briefly Vivi had wondered if she might be able to fly but nothing had come of her efforts.  
  
"So Myrtle staged my death, cute." Thought Ginny with a dark expression, she couldn't help but feel a little satisfied at a small piece of revenge although the feeling didn't linger.  
  
"What are you reading?" Asked Raven walking up beside Vivi.  
  
"Obituaries, did you know one of the Weasley children died?" Vivi didn't miss the shocked expression on Ravens face no matter how brief it was.  
  
"Really? That's sad, which one? How?"  
  
"Their youngest, Ginny. She got caught up with Death Eaters at the World Cup or something."  
  
"I see, I thought we got all the Death Eaters."  
  
"I assumed so too, I guess we missed one."  
  
"Yeah, but who could it be, I wonder?"  
  
"We'll find out sometime."  
  
"Yeah." Said Raven patting Vivi's shoulder.  
  
"Wow, you're cold."  
  
"I don't feel cold, maybe I'm immune to it or something."  
  
"Maybe." Raven smiled at Vivi before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vivi was a suspicious character to Raven, he couldn't figure out if she was another spy like Draco or something else. In his mind things didn't fit quite as well into place as he hoped they would, yet everything did make sense and her motivation for being a Lost Boy was not uncommon. So Raven was stumped at what to think of her, keeping his distance seemed to be the best option but then again they say to keep you enemies close. Raven really had no choice, he would have to just run with things as they were, while keeping a sharp eye on Vivi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny's funeral had been the single more heart wrenching day in Molly Weasley's life. Her daughter was gone, brutally murdered in cold blood. For what purpose? Was there even a purpose or was it senseless murdered, a deed done only to hurt others? No one would even know of course, there was no clues to the murder and with the Death Eater attack on the same night casualties were bound to occur. But why then did it have to be Ginny? Sitting alone in the kitchen of the Burrow Molly nursed a cup of tea, only looking at the tea never drinking. She didn't have the heart to eat or do anything for that matter, she just needed to sit and reflect on her greatest loss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron looked at the Weasley family clock aimlessly letting his mind wander. He had been shocked into silence since he learned that Ginny had died. The full impact of what her death had meant though hadn't hit him until he looked at the family clock. The hand with Ginny's face on it turned slowly around and around the clock never stopping, always spinning as if the clock wasn't sure where she was. It was painful to know that he would never see her again and all the things he needed to tell her. Why now?  
  
It was no ones fault but Ron couldn't help but feel a little guilty over her death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room felt dead to Fred as he stood in the doorway to his sister's room. No one had actually gone in Ginny's room since the world cup. It was if it was too painful to cross the thrush-hold into the mismatched rather messy room. Ginny sure hadn't been the saint of the house when it came to cleaning. Fred wondered if Ginny's room would ever be entered again, he couldn't bring himself to enter.   
  
The image of Ginny's cold blood covered body flashed through Fred's head. He shivered and turned away from the silent room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bill, are you okay?" Asked Charlie as he entered Bills room.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be okay."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"I saw her, lying there dead, covered in blood. She looked like a fallen angel sprawled out on the ground cold as a stone."  
  
"Bill, she's gone, you have to let it go."  
  
"No, she was the baby and we should have protected her better! She wrote me a letter after her first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She was lonely, everyone was ignoring her because of what had happened with the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
"I never replied, I brushed her off and forgot about her."  
  
Charlie didn't say anything.  
  
"I didn't say anything and now she's gone and I can't say anything to her ever again!"  
  
"Bill it's not your fault, the Death Eaters..."  
  
"The Death Eaters are as good as dead."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I won't rest until they're all dead! Every last one of them!"  
  
"But how can you be sure it was a Death Eater? The Lost Boys were there that night too!"  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"So what's to say that Ginny's Death wasn't due to cross fire?"  
  
"Everyone will pay, Ginny will be avenged!"  
  
"Bill..."  
  
"I was there I know what some of the Lost Boys look like and believe me I won't rest until I know exactly what happened that night!"  
  
Charlie couldn't say anything to change his brother's mind so instead silently excused himself from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well what do you have to report?"  
  
"Nothing really, the Lost Boys aren't that strong as I told you before."  
  
"Yet as the Quidditch world cup they beat us."  
  
"Luck I would say they had sudden help from someone who wanted to join, they call her Vivi and she too is a sword expert."  
  
"Watch her then and take her out if she becomes a problem to our plan."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You live in a cave?"  
  
"Yup, very convenient actually, easy access to the Gringotts tunnel system and all."  
  
"Ah, I see do you just stick newbies at the Rave club or something?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, just you haven't found a place yet so where else do we stick you?"  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"Yeah, but still you do need your own place and ideas on where you'd like to live?"  
  
"A view would be nice."  
  
"Hmm, we'll check into what views are available maybe we'll find something, if not we'll just make something!"  
  
"I figured as much, where there's a will there's a way right?"  
  
"More like where there's a Lost Boy there is no obstacle unchallenged."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Come on Vivi why don't we go have a bit of fun? Do you like roller coasters?"  
  
"It's a muggle contraption right?"  
  
"Yes but I was thinking of commandeering a goblin cart instead actually."  
  
"You are evil aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month had passed since the Death of Ginny Weasley and to put it in political terms it had been a huge loss to Dumbledore. He had been counting on the inside information Ginny would have been able to gather for him and now he had no source other then his Death Eater spy. What a pity.  
  
Also strangely enough Moaning Myrtle had mysteriously disappeared, not that it was a huge loss to him, one less moaning and destructive ghost was one less aggravation to Filch and one less problem to Dumbledore. Of course Myrtle had been rather helpful in recent months and Dumbledore couldn't help lament her disappearance a bit. There was always Sirius though he could serve as a good spy for the Lost Boys, he was a Marauder after all.  
  
"Just as Rome seems like it'll stand, it comes crashing down around me." Muttered Dumbledore to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They made fools of us at the World cup and killed many of our good brothers! This can't go unpunished!"  
  
"We will avenge our fallen!"  
  
There was a chorus of cheers throughout the gloomy stone room.  
  
"The Death Eaters will not be beat by mere teenagers!"  
  
"The Death Eaters are the most feared and our reputation must be up held to install honor on our lord when he returns!"  
  
Another cheer rang throughout the room.  
  
"We will fight again and win!"  
  
"A fight to the Death!"  
  
"No Lost Boy shall remain standing!"  
  
"Kill them all!"  
  
"Death to the Lost Boys!"  
  
"We will strike soon, they will not expect such an early rebuttal!"  
  
"Catching them off guard will weaken them all the more."  
  
"Be ready loyal Death Eaters we attack next week!"  
  
The Death Eaters cheered louder then before, excited for the soon to be executed revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"They call me Frost, I'm looking for Vivi."  
  
"She's out with Raven right now, come in though. I'm surprised that you found us."  
  
"You may think that you're club is unfindable but I found you easily enough."  
  
"It could have been a mere accident."  
  
"Not at all actually, it's clever really, you have different portals set around London, set to open at different hours or days all leading to here, a run down shop in Diagon alley that's been condemned for the last five years. It's impressive really, a few notice me not charms and people walk by blindly unless of course they know what they're looking for."  
  
"So you figure it out, what do you want then?"  
  
"To join of course."  
  
"Come in, Vivi will be back soon and we'll talk to Raven then. Mad Hatter is not here so we have to go through Raven instead."  
  
"I see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So will this do? It has a great view of Diagon alley you have to admit."  
  
"Yes fantastic actually, how'd you manage this?"  
  
"Oh I have a few contacts that's all."  
  
"Well it is a nice view, even if it is located in knockturn alley! Hey you can still see Diagon alley over there, see!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"You like it though, right?"  
  
"Yeah it's perfect, don't have to pay rent, got a nice cozy loft to myself, a cool little tower thingy. Yeah its good."  
  
"Glad to here it, there's not much furniture here though, we can go shopping for some more tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah that would be good."  
  
"Lets get back to the club though why don't we?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Vivi, someone's here to see you?"  
  
"See me, who?"  
  
"Says her names Frost."  
  
"Frost...?" Vivi was confused who was this Frost person. All sense of wonder was removed from Vivi's mind however when an older version of Myrtle appeared.  
  
"Oh Frost!"  
  
"Hey Vivi long time no see!"  
  
"Yeah, how have you been, how'd you find me?"  
  
Myrtle alias Frost pointed to her orb necklace.  
  
"Ah, joining too I see then."  
  
"You know it sister!"  
  
"Sister?" Asked Raven.  
  
"Yeah, Me and Vivi as twins!" Laughed Frost. Vivi smiled.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
You never mentioned that you had a sister Vivi."  
  
"Yeah it never came up so I didn't say."  
  
"Well then welcome to the Lost Boys."  
  
"Thanks" Frost threw a devilish smile at Vivi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: okay more things are falling into place here now, aren't you all excited?! Ginny finally joined the Lost Boys and as promised no romance but a friendship. Sorry to people who do want a romance whether is be Ginny Harry or Gwen Harry or whatever, this fic doesn't fit in any romance but I like to think I'll write a sequel with some sort of pairing in it. Lets see if this fic get finished first why don't we!  
  
P.S. does anyone like Depeche Mode? They're this awesome 80's band! I think the people at HMV think I'm obsessed or something, well except for this one guy but he's obsessed too, yeah me, him and Depeche mode make three~!  
  
Maab 


	9. Lost Boys Vs Death Eaters

Disclaimer: As everyone reading fanfics probably knows, J K Rowling owns Harry Potter and not I, enjoy my story though!  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Chapter 8 ~  
  
"Everyday I have come here hope to find you standing here waiting to greet me instead of lying in the cold hard earth, decaying. And everyday I'm disappointed when you fail to meet me. But I will come everyday still, waiting for you to return to me." Molly Weasley slowly whispered to her daughter's head stone as she laid fresh flowers by the pink granite stone.  
  
"One day I will see you again. And I can only hope I will repay what was originally due to you."  
  
As was the tradition for Molly Weasley since her daughter had been laid to rest she had come everyday to Ginny's grave, hoping against hope that Ginny might be waiting there for her. It was a silly idea of course because Ginny was dead but a mothers hope was something no one every wanted to dampen with the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's mum?"  
  
"At Ginny's grave again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You think she'd be over it by now even a little! But everyday!" Muttered Percy bitterly.  
  
"Ginny was special to mum, leave it be it's only been a few months." Said Fred  
  
"She has other kids to worry about though as well."  
  
"So, move out if you don't like it."  
  
"Hmpf"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wanna race?"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"First one to the surface?"  
  
"Sure, but no secret passages use only the main ones."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Let's go then!" Yelled Vivi and she rocket off the ground on her hoverboard Raven right on her heels.   
  
Both teens sped through the twisting tunnels of Gringotts bank each trying to reach the surface before the other. Raven who seemed to be a bit more talented on his hoverboard then Vivi managed to out maneuver her on the first turn, of course there were no rules in the race to say hexes couldn't be used and Vivi took full advantage of this loop hole. Using a slowing hex on Ravens board Vivi quickly passed him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No rules on not using magic, your fault!"  
  
"Oh so that's how you want it then?"  
  
"Ha ha." Laughed Vivi as she shot around a bend and out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They are totally unaware father, no defenses are up and nightly watches have been cut down. If you want to strike now would be the opportune time."  
  
"Hmm, sit tight Dragon the Death Eaters are on the move."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"And Dragon?"  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"Good work the Dark Lord will be pleased."  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just and average day in Diagon Alley for Vivi, she woke up late and bummed around her flat for a few hours before deciding to go out and shop for a bit. As Vivi walked through knockturn alley towards Diagon Alley she couldn't help but shudder. Something felt out of place to her, maybe it was the air or the shops she was surrounded by it was hard to tell. She brushed pass a figure dressed in a dark cloak with a pail face and sighed and she trotted up the steps to Diagon Alley. Something wasn't right.  
  
The bad feeling in the pit of Vivi's stomach kept on growing as she entered Diagon alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is Bill home yet?" Asked Molly Weasley as she set dinner on the table.  
  
"No mum he's out, well doing you know."  
  
"Again? Oh, you'd think he had more sense and not make me worry so much!"  
  
"He did work in cursed tombs you know!"  
  
"Oh a possessed mummy is nothing compared to a Death Eater or worse a Lost Boy! There's no telling how far those retched teens won't go!"  
  
"Well he'll be okay anyway, he hasn't even met a Death Eater or Lost Boy yet let alone killed one." Said Percy in a sort of smug way.  
  
"Murder is what got Ginny where she is and now her brother turns around and does the exact same thing!"  
  
"Oh mum don't worry about it so much he's moved out anyway."  
  
"Oh and that means I don't have to care about him anymore then?"  
  
Percy didn't answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay so it's not possible to fly then?"  
  
"No"  
  
"But I can walk through things right?"  
  
"Well you already have haven't you?"  
  
"Well yeah." Said Vivi sheepishly "But what else can I do?"  
  
"Well you can change you appearance like me!"  
  
"Really, how? Why?"  
  
"When we performed the blood spell we really did in a sense become sisters. We traded power, life force, ability's, personality traits. So you now have some of my powers and I have some of yours."  
  
"Neat, about changing though, how?"  
  
"Well you kind of got to will yourself to look different, it takes quite a bit of concentration and control. There's no incantation or anything its just all on will. You have to want it bad enough."  
  
"Okay, so if I want my hair blue then." Vivi screwed her face up in concentration trying to will her hair blue. After a while one streak of hair slowly changed but by that time Vivi had lost her will.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Uh I think you might need to practice a bit more."  
  
"Oh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Sirius you really truly are now our last hope." Said Dumbledore to Sirius as they sat in his office.  
  
"So now that Vivi's dead the responsibility of watching the Lost Boys falls to me."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Well isn't that just great."  
  
"Ms. Weasley was never suppose to get this deeply involved in the order. She was just supposed to observe the Lost Boys and nothing more. However unexpected events have left us short handed and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit cheated."  
  
"Yes all a big waste of time, she would have died whether or not we trained her."  
  
"Well she's gone now and I need you to fill in."  
  
"Of course, if I could just find the bloody misfits!"  
  
"Yes if only."  
  
"Hey you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Myrtle would you?"  
  
"No but I suspect she might be in a pipe somewhere crying, I haven't seen her since before Ms. Weasleys death."  
  
"Odd"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ministry of Magic after the events of the events of the Quidditch World Cup had reconfigured their system in control conflicts between the Death Eaters and Lost Boys. With the death of Ginny Weasley Arthur Weasley had insisted on being transferred to the department in charge of citizen safety. With him working in the department new plans had been formed to insure the safety of innocent by standers. They had a new system configured they just needed a situation to present itself so they could test the new system.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting at a small café in Diagon Alley Bill Weasley sat with his wand in hand carefully watching the crowds, looking for anyone suspicious, anything out of place, and anything odd. So far nothing had presented itself but Bill had a feeling about that day. Christmas was nearing, only two-weeks away in fact and with Christmas came an abundance of shoppers who roamed around Diagon Alley looking for the perfect Christmas present.  
  
Sipping the tea he had ordered an image of Ginny's blood covered body flashed through his mind. Bill frowned and looked around again. Something seemed out of place today but he couldn't put his finger on what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disguised in his dog form Sirius Black freely roamed around Diagon Alley looking for the Lost Boys base. He had been searching for days now and had yet to turn up any clues. He was sure it was in Diagon Alley though and he knew he would recognize it when he saw it, the problem was finding the blasted hide out.  
  
Sirius sat in a dark alcove and sighed in a dog like way. He watched people walking by and wished that he could join them in their shopping. A girl with red hair walked by swinging a bag at her side, Sirius watched her as she disappeared down the street. Something seemed familiar about her scent, but he couldn't figure out what. Feeling he had nothing to loose Sirius followed her down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vivi once again had the feeling of foreboding, something was afoot and she couldn't place her finger on what. She stopped and looked behind her but saw nothing, looking around she spotted a red head in a café that was looking at her. It was Bill. Quickly ducking her head she quickly made her way down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bill still hadn't found anything suspicious looking until his eyes had landed on a girl with bright red hair. She looked out of place in Diagon Alley, they also looked a bit ratty as if she didn't own very much. Bill watched her for a minute or two until the girl looked back at him. She looked familiar to Bill, very familiar but from where is what Bill couldn't place. Bill would have watched her a moment or two longer if she hadn't suddenly taken off. Bill followed her felling something about her didn't fit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Why Vivi what's the hurry?" Asked a mysterious voice as Vivi rounded the corner. Vivi looked around and spotted Dragon.  
  
"Dragon, what are doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!"  
  
"I'm on watch now let's hear your answer, you're suppose to be at the club!"  
  
"What am I not allowed to leave or something?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I can do whatever I want."  
  
"Right, shut up you prick before I slice you in half."  
  
"Oh is that a challenge?"  
  
"You looking for a fight?"  
  
"Depends if you're looking for one."  
  
"Hmpf, nothing would give me more pleasure then kicking you ferret arse!"  
  
"You're on! Tell me when and where and I'll be there!" Yelled Dragon.  
  
"Okay right now on the roof."  
  
"Fine!" Said Dragon pulling out his wand so he could levitate himself to the roof.  
  
"And you call yourself a Lost Boy." Taunted Vivi before she leap up to the roof.  
  
"Bloody Witch." Muttered Dragon as he levitated himself up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Bill walked down the street after the red haired girl the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise, something wasn't right. Looking behind him he spotted a black grim like dog, the dog just sat there panting and titled its head to the side in wonder at Bill. Shaking his head he looked in front of him and realized that in the split second he wasn't looking he had lost sight of the girl.  
  
Cursing under his breath he ran down the street looking for her but it was a fruitless search. Diagon Alley had too many twisting and turning path's that all snaked off in different directions and it would be impossible to find where she had gone. Just as Bill was going to ask local shoppers if they had seen the girl a loud explosion sounded and the Dark mark appeared in the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready to do this then?" Asked Vivi as she drew her sword. Dragon smirked with triumph and Vivi couldn't help but feel as if she had fallen into a trap.  
  
"So gullible."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I've been spy on the Lost Boys for month's now, I had the perfect cover as their expert swordsman, then you showed up. I was left out of the loop and couldn't do my job so now I get my revenge."  
  
"Hmm, you think the Lost Boys are that stupid, we know who you are and what your little mission is. If you had really been accepted into the Lost Boys you would carry that mark!"  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yes this!" Vivi casually brushed her hand over her left cheek and a black square appeared.  
  
"What when did you get that?"  
  
"During the equinox, everyone has one except you of course, I heard they drugged you up really good before the ceremonies, so as they formed and alliance with the elves you were sleeping like a baby."  
  
Dragons face turned red and he realized he had only been led on for the last several month's.  
  
"Doesn't matter really, you're still going to die!" Said Dragon as he pulled out his own sword. "But before you meet your bloody end I have to make sure all the other Lost Boys will meet their ends too!" With that said Dragon pulled out his wand and launched the Dark Mark into the sky.  
  
"Now let's fight." Said Dragon, Vivi glared and charged at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alarms were going crazy in Arthur Weasleys office. A full-fledged attack on Diagon Alley was underway, dark magic was off the scale. Grabbing the specially enchanted stones from his office he ran out to the apparation area and apparated to Diagon Alley where he met up with the rest of the Department who were also Joined by Aurors.  
  
"I got the stones." Said Arthur.  
  
"This had better work Weasley."  
  
"Oh it will, just make sure everyone is evacuated from the area, once the shield is up it won't come down until everything with in it is dead."  
  
"How long to we have for evacuation."  
  
"An hour, I need a few people to help me set these stones around the area."  
  
"Okay you heard him one hour men, we got a lot of work to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evacuation of Diagon Alley was a panicked process, Death Eaters were everywhere getting in the way of the Aurors work. Several innocents had already been caught in the crossfire. For a while Aurors thought it was just a massive Death Eater attack but when some teens where seen bounding across the roof tops it was clear this was a battle between the Death Eaters and Lost Boys.  
  
By passing out port keys Aurors were able to evacuate most of the innocents with ease. It was soon discovered that Lost Boys were easy to reveal by the square marks they wore on their left cheeks. But obviously the teens weren't going to abandon their territory without a fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arthur Weasley worked with as much speed as his middle age body would allow him. He wasn't exactly the fittest of all people but he knew that time was of the essence in this equation. With the image of his murdered daughter in pounding in his brain he vowed that no others would end up like her ever again. Placing another stone on the ground he continued on his way placing the stones all around the perimeter of Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Death Eater's began appearing Sirius instantly transformed fighting against them, he was soon joined by many teens that were fighting against them as well. Sirius guessed they were Lost Boys. Using his new wand (acquired through Dumbledore and the order of course) to hex a Death Eater he was suddenly jerked back against a wall a found himself face to face with who the Lost Boys called Mad Hatter.  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher." Said Sirius simply.  
  
"Sirius Black" Answered back the teen with a cheery smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bill Weasley sat with a disgruntled look on his face at the Ministry of Magic with the rest of magical folk that had been evacuated via port key. He felt so stupid for letting the Aurors give him the port key, it was the perfect opportunity he could have killed both Death Eaters and Lost Boys. Yet here he was sitting in the Ministry of Magic far away from Death Eaters and Lost Boys not to mention his revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's time, is everyone out?"  
  
"Yes, all areas are secure, only Lost Boys and Death Eaters in there now."  
  
"Good punch it then!"  
  
"Will do sir." The man pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation, the stones that now surrounded Diagon Alley began to glow a soft blue then slowly a dome began to form from the ground up until it closed off all of Diagon Alley in it's shield.  
  
Now no one could enter or escape Diagon Alley through any means, or at least that's what Arthur Weasley hoped for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven was bounding from rooftop to rooftop as the shield went up.  
  
"Interesting" Was all he could comment on it before he charge into battle. He wasn't sure what the ministry had cooked up with time but he high doubted it would hold up against the Lost Boys. If anything the Lost Boys would probably build on it and use it against the ministry one-day. That would be ironic! As Raven jumped over a gap he barely missed begin smoked by a Dragon that was taking flight into the sky.  
  
"Great now Gringotts are in on this fight too!" Muttered Raven not looking forward to fighting the blasted beasts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vivi and Dragon were locked in battle, neither on giving in to the other.  
  
"Do you yield yet?" Yelled Dragon.  
  
"Not on your life!"  
  
"Funny I thought I was trying to take yours"  
  
"Ha ha Death Eater you're no match for a Lost Boy."  
  
"Say that again after I've gutted you."  
  
"Not before I see you're head on a spike!"  
  
"Whatever." Vivi sliced and created and open wound on Dragons face.  
  
"Uh oh you got a scratch!"  
  
"You drew first blood so I'll use the first trick." With a flick of his wand a wave of water crashed into Vivi face blinding her, he then quickly cast a jelly leg curse, which caused her to fall.  
  
"That's cheap!"  
  
"Yeah it is, and what I'm going to do next will be even cheaper. Wingadium Leviosa." Vivi's body lifted from the ground and was pressed against a nearby wall.  
  
"Myrtle." Whispered Vivi to herself as she struggled to get free of Dragons Spell. A voice in he head told her not to move though and Vivi suddenly knew what she needed to do.  
  
Dragon rammed his sword into Vivi's stomach and she let out a piercing scream as bloody bubble out of her body. Dragon left her pinned there and watched with a grin as her blood pooled around her. Slowly Vivi's eyes drooped and her body went limp. As he turned to leave however Dragon was confronted with a red haired girl dressed in white with soft angel wings and a sword.  
  
"What?" Said Dragon in shock as he stepped back.  
  
"You didn't think it would be that easy said Vivi's angel as she lifted the sword above her head and prepared to thwack Dragon in half. Just as she was striking however Dragon rolled out of the way and grabbed the pendant he was wearing whispering something angel Vivi couldn't hear. He disappeared but didn't make it out of Diagon Alley.  
  
Angel Vivi dropped the sword and slowly her appearance melted into that of Frost's just as the real Vivi walked up beside her.  
  
"Good show don't ya think, or did I over do the blood?"  
  
"No it was good."  
  
"Great just wait until I catch that ferret I'll have such fun with him."  
  
"Right, come on we're in battle here!" With that said both Frost and Vivi jumped off the roof in search of Death Eaters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We can't get in?"  
  
"From what I can tell Diagon Alley has been sealed off. No one can going in or out."  
  
"What about the Gringotts tunnel system?"  
  
"A possibility."  
  
"I'll check it out."  
  
"Good report back to us if you find anything I'll go gather the elves if the Lost Boys are locked in battle it will be us who will support them." Said Gwen to Myth.  
  
"The Death Eaters won't stand a chance."  
  
"Let us hope so, they may be more numerous then we believe though. But time is short now, go on your mission now and I will go on mine."  
  
The two elves parted ways. The Battle of Diagon Alley raged on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bill Weasley was grateful to be home now and not at Diagon Alley, when Arthur had explained why Bill and everyone were evacuated Bill was very grateful to not be in Diagon Alley at the moment. Absently he leafed through the family photo album looking at funny old pictures thinking about the girl he had seen. He was sure he had seen her somewhere before. As he looked at pictures of his mother in her younger days it hit him. The girl he had seen looked like Ginny just older, but how could that be?  
  
Was Ginny alive and if so was she trapped in Diagon Alley?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay now the story is going somewhere, Draco has reveal himself, Ginny's getting the hang of her powers, lots of time has passed, bills hunting things/people and Diagon alley with soon be nothing but rubble! Ah yes fan fics are so fun to write!  
  
Special note to Baby Sphinx ~ Depeche Mode is this awesome 80's band that plays pop/ rock. Their early stuff is funny but albums that came out later are awesome! If you want to I suggest you pick up Ultra or Songs of Faith and Devotion both CD's are really really good! Check HMV or Music world or a and b sound or just a music store in general. Trust me Depeche Mode is a great band!  
  
Kanashii Wolf ~ Well you do have so valuable points but I can answer then all through the use of BS! See the lost boys were created by Mundungus Fletcher first of all so yeah does he know anything about gangs? Nope (do I? Not really) so the Lost Boys are more of a secret/not so secret society that hangs out has fun. Now as for Vivi and Frost, Raven was curious about her and doesn't didn't trust her or Frost that's why he decided to keep and eye on her/them. It's now several month's later in since chapter 7 so it's a lot of time to build up some sort of trust etc. Raven rose through ranks pretty fast though don't ya think? That's because Mad Hatter is Dung and Dung knows Raven/Harry even if Raven does know Dung. Okay I'm going to shut up right now so I hope that answered your question, the lost boys are a disorganized fantasy run away group to sum it up!  
  
Thank you to all people, who have reviewed my story so far, it means a lot to moi!  
  
That's all for now! Peace love and Depeche Mode!  
  
~ Maab 


	10. The Battle of Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Not mine...J.K.Rowlings...^-^  
  
~ Nevermore ~  
  
~ Chapter 9 ~  
  
Despite the shock of meeting an old and thought to be dead order member, Sirius was fighting the Death Eaters reasonably well. In fact he was a better dueler then Dung (or Mad Hatter as he was called now) could every hope to be.  
  
"Sirius you've improved!" Complemented Mad Hatter  
  
"No, you just suck and aren't a very good teacher!"  
  
"Yeah well that's why archery is that much better!"  
  
"Did your girlfriend teach you?"  
  
"Perhaps" Responded Mad Hatter a tinge of red brushing his cheeks.  
  
"You're not serious are you?"  
  
"No you're Sirius; now shut up and fight, we'll talk later!"  
  
"You bet we will, especially about the whereabouts' of a certain Harry Potter."  
  
"Raven? Oh, he's over there." Said Mad Hatter pointing to a figure bounding from rooftop to rooftop in the distance.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Raven...that's who you're looking for right?"  
  
"No, I'm looking for Harry Potter!"  
  
"Well around here the person known to you as Harry Potter is known to us as Raven!"  
  
"Oh" Sirius made as if to go after Raven but Mad Hatter stopped him.  
  
"Look, there's no use in going after him now. Just wait until we got the situation a bit under control will you?"  
  
"Fine!" Yelled Sirius obviously displeased as he whipped around a hexed a Death Eater right in the face.  
  
"A bit savage aren't you?"  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The anxiety that filled Bills gut deepened as he arrived at the outskirts of Diagon Alley. Aurors were stationed all around the perimeter of the magical community of small shops and main stream necessities. The sinking feeling grew deeper as he slowly walked through the Leaky Cauldron towards the small back alley and the entrance to Diagon Alley. The magical brick wall at had once guarded the secret street was now little more then rubble strewn across the ground, Bill wanted to enter the twisting side street beyond, but was prevented by the transparent blue shield that glowed softly in front of him.  
  
"Bill, I thought you were at home." Bill turned to face his father who looked grim and dirty. With a small smile he shrugged.  
  
"I was, but then I came back. I kind of felt that I might be of use."  
  
"For what? It's all under control now. The shields up and it's now just a matter of watching and waiting." Explained Arthur. Bill nodded and walked up to the shield looking beyond into the war torn alley.  
  
"A bit violent aren't they?" Arthur cracked a small smile and chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bloody dragons." Muttered Raven as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for some assistance to help him remedy the situation. As Raven came closer to the boundaries they were confined to inside the blue shield he stumbled apon another type of Dragon or rather Draco Malfoy. With a smirk a possible revenge Raven jumped from the rooftop he was perched and landing hard on the cobble stone street.  
  
Draco whipped his head around and spotted Raven, and evil glint seemed to be in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where to from here?"  
  
"Well we got a hoard of Death Eaters to knock up a bit first and then a way out of this blasted shield they have us encased in might be good." Suggested Frost.  
  
"But Frost think about it, ever Lost Boy will be fighting the Death Eaters. The shield should be our main objective, I have a feeling its not just designed to keep us contained in one area. I have a very bad feeling about what might happen if we don't hurry up and bring it down."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do then?"  
  
"My brother bill taught me a bit about curse breaking...maybe if we investigate a bit we can figure out how they made it and possible bring it down from there."  
  
"Hmm interesting, you go and do that I want to go and check if the portals to the club are still operational...perhaps and escape route through portal is possible."  
  
"Okay meet in front of Gringotts in half and hour then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The great hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was always a hustle and bustle of noise and fun. Students' playing games or pranks on one another. Eating great feasts and celebrating special events. Today however the feeling was grim almost deathly quiet. No one knew what to say. The silence however wasn't for the events taking place in Diagon Alley but for a girl that had gone missing. Luna Lovegood a third year Ravenclaw student last seen at the boundaries of the Dark forest was now missing.   
  
"Well I never liked her a bit loony you know but I never would have wanted this to happen." Someone whispered to his or her friend in the silent hall. Hermione snorted in disgust.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Ron as he pushed his food around on his plate.  
  
"This is all just so convenient. I mean it seems like everyone is just up and gone. Harry, Luna, Draco, Ginny...sorry"  
  
"It's okay...I don't mind and I know what you mean."  
  
"Did I tell you even Moaning Myrtle is missing!"  
  
"Now that's just weird, why would that old bat have any reason to change her haunting grounds?"  
  
"More like moaning grounds." Ron snorted at the comment.  
  
"Right moaning grounds."  
  
"Really I have no idea why, but it all ties in somehow with the Lost Boys. I don't understand why though, they've only been around for a few years at least that's what I understand."  
  
"No you're right they're a pretty young group actually but really notorious."  
  
"Maybe even more so then the Death Eaters." Said Hermione  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I think the problem about the Lost Boys though is no one knows what their objectives are."  
  
"Well obviously they hate the Death Eaters." Hermione's eyes lit up at this comment.  
  
"Death Eaters...what if. Ron lets go to the library I have an idea!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Raven." Spat Draco in disgust.  
  
"Right, at least I'm not a gullible little Dragon."  
  
"But you fell for the Death Eaters plan!"  
  
"Oh and what was that? Storm into Diagon Alley in broad daylight and start attacking everyone. Sounds like the same plan they've had for the last twenty years." Draco scowled.  
  
"It seems to work well enough...I mean I skewered that dumb red head easily enough."  
  
"Vivi?"  
  
"Yeah her, some swords expert couldn't beat me if her life depended on it!"  
  
"I hardly believe that."  
  
"Yeah well I left her hanging up on a roof somewhere...maybe you should go take her down or something, before she starts rotting and all." Raven growled at this.  
  
"Oh am I making you mad? So sorry."  
  
"You'll get yours Dragon!"  
  
"Oh a threat...what are you going to do then? Try and shoot me with an arrow or something?"  
  
"No, I'll deal with you another day...for now, know I'm coming for you!" With that said Raven leapt up to the roof and bounded away in search of Vivi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Err, so what exactly do these shields do anyway?" Asked Bill cautiously.  
  
"Well if you want the exact explanation then, they're designed to key their magic to target the mitochondria in the bodies cells. Basically they shut down a process called the respiratory chain which is responsible for producing most of our adenosine triphosphate (ATP) in our bodies. Without the respiratory chain function, the bodies has no way of getting rid of hydrogen so it builds up and with it comes lactic acid which can act in small doses like a sleeping drug or in extreme doses as a poison to the body. So basically this shield turns the human body against itself."  
  
"Does it cause death?"  
  
"If left in place long enough it should...I have a feeling that the ministry wants the Lost Boys and Death Eaters alive however. So once everyone is unconscious we'll bring down the shields and round them up." Finished Arthur with a smile.  
  
"Oh..." said Bill who was at a loss of words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
With his heart racing and a sinking feeling filling his stomach Raven felt he couldn't bound from one roof to another fast enough. In fact it felt like he was getting slower for some reason. After almost missing the roof ledge all together Raven stopped for a minute to take a breath, sitting down with a sigh he pulled out a small vile of blue powered and snuffed a little. Feeling better and even a bit re-energized Raven was off running again bounding from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frost cursed loudly upon discovering that the portals leading out of the dance club had actually collapsed in on themselves.  
  
"Bugger." She muttered as she pulled out a hover board for herself and left the party establishment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vivi carefully surveyed the perimeter of the shield looking for possible hints, anything that could help her dismantle it. She hadn't tried touching it yet knowing that there was a risk of it having fatal effects on her. Stopping just out of view to the initial Diagon Alley leaky cauldron entrance she managed to hear snippets of a conversation between her father and Bill.  
  
"Bloody hell." Muttered Vivi upon hearing what the shield would eventually do to everyone inside. Soundlessly she slid away and began walking the perimeter again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unknown to Vivi, Mr. Weasley and Bill another person had also heard the conversation referring to the make up and overall effects of the shield. This same person had also seen Vivi silently sneaking away and resolved to follow her as much a possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fed up with everything Vivi was just about ready to leave her mundane task and share what she had learned with Frost when her was suddenly drawn to someone urgently whispering her name...her real name.  
  
"Ginny?" Vivi whipped around upon hearing her given name and was surprised to come face to face with none other then Luna Lovegood the resident nutcase of Hogwarts (well at least as far as Vivi was concerned.)  
  
"I knew it was you. In fact I thought something like this was probable."  
  
"Luna..."  
  
"Do not deny you know I can see right through lies or else why would I be here?"  
  
"Luna..."  
  
"Ginny there is no time. I have met with the Lost Boys allies, the elves. I know how to counter the shield."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The Lost Boys I'm told are fond of a drug known as magic mushroom. Tell them to use it know, it counters the effects of the shield and will give them a fighting chance."  
  
"I...thank you."  
  
"It was no problem, but there is more still. The elves have discovered that the only way to break the shield is to puncture it. The weak point is at the top of the dome, if you pierce through it with your sword the shields should fall. I and the other elves will take care of the rest."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good luck then." Said Luna as she turned and walked away.  
  
"The middle eh? I think I can do that." Said Vivi with new determination in her voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frost and Vivi met as planned half and hour after they had split up in front of Gringotts bank. They swapped what information they had managed to gather and were now set on completing new missions.  
  
Frost was now charged with getting the word out that magic mushrooms could counter the effects of the shield. That left Vivi searching for the exact middle of the dome where she would be able to hopefully if Luna spoke the truth bring down the shield.  
  
The plans sounded simple and foolproof, of course tat was before the Gringotts dragons showed up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay so do you have a new plan then?" Asked Frost and her and Vivi hurried through the maze of streets avoiding the dragons that rampaged after them as much as spiritly (A/N: bad pun I know) possible.  
  
"Uh...not really" Cried Vivi jumping to the left as the dragon let out its fiery breath at them. Although Frost and Vivi were both essentially spirits and there really wasn't much that could hurt them if they kept well and aware, Dragon fire seemed to be one of their weakest points.  
  
"Do you think you might be able to think of something?" yelled Frost desperately.  
  
"Would a game of cat and mouse do?" Asked Vivi weakly?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's easy...the dragon is the cat and we are the mice."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So scatter!" Yelled Vivi and she swung around and flew under the dragon flying in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh I get it!" Exclaimed Frost as she also swung around and dived through a wall using her ghost abilities to safely pass through the bricks. The dragon now stumped about where Frost had disappeared to quick flew around in and ark and chased after the only target it could see...Vivi.   
  
Frost pocked her head out of the wall and sighed see that Vivi's plan had worked.  
  
"Okay then time to spread the word." Muttered Frost as she summoned her hoverboard back to her and flew to the main battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!!!!!!!" Screamed Vivi and she flew at neck breaking speeds trying to out maneuver the dragon. For being such a large dragon it was surprisingly agile and fast to boot...lets not for get it also had a lethal long range weapon too. Reaching the shield Vivi swung to the right and began following the perimeter of the growing dome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think it's actually working?" Asked Bill, as he looked at the battle still raging on inside the dome's perimeter.  
  
"Well the shield was never actually tested it was based more on theories and what not. It was and emergency situation you understand so we really had not choice but to erect it before things really got out of hand."  
  
"Hmm." Nodded Bill as he observed the battle more closely. "I suppose they'll eventually kill each other off right?"  
  
"On could only hope." Muttered Arthur.  
  
"You have to admit though, the Lost Boys are talented no doubt about it."  
  
"Yeah too bad they're wanted and all they'd make a smashing army!"  
  
"Yeah..." Bill was cut off as a girl with bright red hair zoomed by on a hoverboard tailed closely by a dragon. Blinking several times Bill shrugged and exclaimed "huh, ruddy good flyer she is!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vivi was growing tired of this game of cat and mouse, she had flown all the away around Diagon alley once already and the dragon was still riding her tail. Or was it? Sneaking a look behind her she realized that nothing was following her anymore. Stumped she looked forward again only to realize the dragon had fooled her and she was now on a crash course collision with it. With a scream she pulled away from the shield turning her head away from the dragon as it blew a fiery stream of steam at her. It felt hot on her skin but was in no way lethal. In her moment of distraction though the Dragon had managed to sneak up on Vivi. Realizing too last Vivi tried to pull away but the dragons claw caught her squarely in her right cheek tearing the away the skin and leaving a raw deep wound that would undoable scar.  
  
Vivi screamed and in panic blasted the poor creature with pure magic blinding it and causing it's delicate brain to overload and fizz out. The beast plummeted to the ground with a resounding crash. Vivi held her bloody cheek and watched it fall was with heartfelt satisfaction.  
  
"You had that one coming!"  
  
With a sigh Vivi looked up and studied the shield. Finally maybe now she'd be able to find the center of this stupid thing and puncture it! Studying the dome shield carefully she spotted what she was looking for, a ring of glowing shield that was slightly brighter looking as if magic was more concentrated there then in other parts. Nodding to herself she took a snuff of some magic mushroom before pulling out her broad sword. Holding it with two hand in front of herself she flew as fast as she possible could towards the ring of energy and drove her sword squarely through it...  
  
...And the shield faded from existence and with it the battle of Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: okay so that chapter was a long time coming...thanks for waiting and all. I hope to get the next chapter out way sooner! Anyway I'm working again so yay for that. I also have committed to making my friends grad dress so I should start doing that and finally one month from now I'm going into a sewing competition and I haven't started my pattern or anything for it. Not to mention I have diploma exams in a few months and graduation. After that I have no excuse not to write, but I have many ideas now to don't worry I think the next chapter will be here soon.  
  
Question: so you think this story is getting to complicated or weird? Let me know okay?  
  
Maab 


	11. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Okay so I wouldn't be writing this if Harry Potter was mine...so give it up for J.K. Rowling!

Nevermore

Chapter 10

The ministry of magic could only be described as a zoo, at least for the moment anyway. With the "Battle of Diagon Alley" (as it had officially been titled) over, the ministry now had their hands full. With memory charms needing to be cast, buildings and establishments to compensate, a prominent wizard location to rebuild not to mention capture and hopefully execution (fudge crossed his fingers) of the culprits responsible.

All in all the Ministry of Magic had nothing to look forward to except for long days of paper work.

Raven groaned as he came to, he didn't feel particularly comfortable right now actually. A constant pounding in his head dulled his sense of judgement, there was also the lack of feeling in his right arm that seemed a bit disturbing and for some reason of another he was shaking...or was someone shaking him?

"Raven?"

Groan

"Raven wake up!"

"Wha...?"

"Oi, up here!"

Raven dully lookup up and around and soon caught sight of Gwen's blue hair.

"Oh Gwen...'lo..."

"Yeah, hi yourself. Look Raven you're injured and I can't heal these wounds. You need wizard healing."

"Injured? How?"

"The dragons."

"Oh..."

"Raven listen to me."

"I am."

"Remember the fail safe?"

"Fail safe?"

"Yeah fail safe, it's a spell the resides inside you communication orb."

"Oh that...wait if you're going to use that then..." Raven looked down at his body and finally realized what Gwen was trying to tell him all along. His right arm was almost completely ripped off his body; blood was oozing everywhere from various wounds pooling under him on the Cobblestone Street. Although not wounded mortally if Raven didn't seek help soon he would soon be beyond help due to blood loss. "You can't help me..." Raven stated softly.

Gwen nodded tears pooling in her eyes, "I was trying to tell you that."

"The fail safe must be used then."

"Unfortunately, but don't worry once you're healed we'll be back for you, okay?"

Raven nodded then asked "But won't I be in jail or something?"

Gwen laughed "But you're Harry Potter remember, they wouldn't dare put you in jail."

"Oh yeah...but the glamour charm?"

"You're magic has already failed you, the scar is visible."

"Oh..."

"Raven I must go, don't worry though you're memories will be safe with me."

"I trust you."

Gwen smiled and removed the communication orb from Ravens neck while whispering a short spell, which would remove Ravens memories storing them safely in the glass orb until the spell be reversed.

"Bye" Whispered Gwen as she jumped away just as Bill rounded the corner.

Bill Weasly was in sheer awe of the mass amounts of Lost Boys that literally poured out of Diagon Alley. Most seemed to ride a modified version of the broomstick while some rode in charmed automobiles.  
Others ran quickly through the back streets evading the aurors, while the rest jumped gracefully from roof to roof.

Really the only way to describe the flight of the Lost Boys was as on mass migration across the sky line...almost as if a thousand birds had taken flight at once.

"Brilliant isn't it?" Ask Arthur Weasley as he walked over to stand by his son.

"I would have never guessed." Muttered Bill more to himself then his father.

"Well at least it's over."

"Over? Aren't you going to catch them?"

"Eventually, however the wizarding world is risking exposure at the moment and memory modification is our first priority."

"Oh"

"Don't worry justice always prevails...they'll get theirs too."

"We can only hope." Mr. Weasley turned to make his way away from Diagon alley but then stopped thinking better of it.

"Bill, perhaps you could be of some help here."

"Oh?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind searching the alley for people who may still be lurking about."

"Sure."

"Wonderful! Then I'll give you this too!" Said Arthur as he thrust a device into Bills hands. 

"And this would be?"

"Oh is identifies a person by their blood. I thought you might need it to identify the dead."

"Oh...wonderful then." Said Bill as he nervously walked into the remains of Diagon alley.

As is turned out Bill did not find many bodies remaining in Diagon Alley. It seemed all parties involved were doing their damnedest to remain anonymous and that meant most of the casualties had mysteriously disappeared in one way or another.

Of course it was terribly difficult to do a proper cover job in a matter of minutes and so some bodies were left behind.

It was strange and slightly unnerving to see teenagers that should be attending a magical academy strewn out on the street eyes wide open and blank. Even more unnerving was the bloody corpses of the Death Eaters. Obviously the Lost Boys held no love for unforgivables for they killed in a most gruesome way.

Bill was tired and oddly enough hungry, although he didn't know how that could be considering the amount of blood and gore that covered the remains of Diagon Alley.

With a sigh he resigned that no one else was left alive in the alley for they had all escaped. Slowly he began walking back, but then stopped. A hushed whisper originating from a small side street drew his attention.

Inching slowly to the alley he tried to make out the conversation but couldn't. Gathering his courage Bill pulled out his wand expecting the worst and rounded the corner. He was disappointed to only find another corpse...or so he though.

Sighing at another tragedy he pulled out the device used to identify the dead. Looking at the corpse it made him sick to his stomach realizing that this was almost exactly how Ginny had been found. Slaughtered and mutilated beyond recognition.

Taking a minute to catch his breath Bill looked the corpse over once again and slowly dropped the device as he realized he wouldn't need it to identify who lay before him.

It was Harry Potter.

Surged with a new sort of desperation Bill shakily looked for a pulse...anything that would tell him he had not lost his Little brothers best friend and savior of the Wizarding world. Tears poured out of bills eyes as when he failed to locate a pulse. It was like seeing Ginny all over again, gasping back a sob Bill rubbed the tears from his eyes. Looking again at Harry's face he almost had a heart attack when he realized that his eyes were open and a ghost of a smile resided on his lips. He was alive and Bill in shock and shaken state had not been able to properly locate Harry's very faint pulse.

Harry's lips moved and Bill strained to hear what he said.

"Weasley?" Croaked Harry looking puzzled.

Bill smiled and laughed with a bit of joy.

"That's right mate, Ron's older brother. Bills the name." Said Bill in a rush of excitement.

"Ah" Whispered Harry.

"Don't worry I'll have you out of here in no time." Said Bill with more enthusiasm then he had had only moments before.

Harry nodded as his eyes tiredly drifted closed.

"Hey, stay with me mate!" Exclaimed Bill.

Everything when black.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing of the events of the past few years anyway."

"How could they had done that though?"

"Our best guess is some sort of pensieve, actually it's pretty ingenious really."

"Yeah if you say so."

"Our real concern though is for Mr. Potters arm. We managed to save it but it won't be of much use to him with out some sort of brace. Perhaps in later years it will fully heal but right now it's a miracle that we were even able to make it look like and arm again."

"You did your best that's all we can expect."

"Yes well..."

"He hasn't woken yet has he?"

"No, I imagine that he'll be knocked out for a good while yet. Even if he does come around I'm sure things will be fuzzy for a while."

"I see. Went would be the earliest possible time that we could have Mr. Potter moved?"

"Immediately if you really want to. He's in stable condition and Hogwarts is more then equip to deal with any bumps he may run into on the road to recovery."

"That is good to know."

"Would you like him moved?"

"If it would not be too much trouble."

"None at all. We'll setup a portkey for this evening."

"Thank you, miss."

"Our pleasure...professor Dumbledore."

The Lost Boys after fleeing Diagon alley had quickly moved to the elvish hideout located outside London. For now their primary purpose was to regroup and plan. A new base of operation was needed and needed quickly.

Mad Hatter (or Mundungus Fletcher as Sirius had revealed him to really be) paced tirelessly back and forth along the forest floor. Sirius rested near by on a log looking around with much curiosity.

"We need a new place to go...but where? We could keep our ears to the ground in Diagon alley, but now? It's all a complete mess!"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Not bloody likely. Why did I listen to Raven? I knew that Malfoy brat was trouble from the start but Raven thought he could be useful. Ha, very useful indeed!"

"Hey, come to think of it where is harry."

"Probably poking around somewhere trying to avoid me." Said Mundungus with a scowl.

"Mad." Said the feminine voice of Gwen as she glided over the Mad Hatter on her hoverboard.

"Gwen!" Said Mad Hatter with a smile "Glad to see ya!"

"I'm sure." She said jumping lightly off the hovering snowboard. "You mentioned that you hadn't seen Raven."

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know where the little bugger is would ya?"

"Language Mad" Scolded Gwen with a scowl. "Yes I know what happened to him."

"Happened to him?" Inquired Mad his blood running cold.

"He was hurt Mad, very badly..." the look in the blue headed elf's eyes told Mad all he needed to know.

"You didn't...you couldn't, I-I thought he had made it."

"I'm sorry Mad he was just too wounded, if I had brought him he probably would have died. At least this way he'll be in good hands."

"Right...you're right." Sighed Mad Hatter plopping down beside Sirius.

"Uh, is anyone going to fill me in on what happened to my godson?" Asked Sirius a bit harsher then he meant to.

"Oh, sorry." Said Gwen a startled look on her face. "You see all Lost Boys had these portable pensieve's that we carry around with us...they also double as a communication device. So if one of our men is down for the count and we're unable to help them we wipe their memories storing them in the pensieve and then either contact the hospital to come and get them or else leave them to be found and taken care of."

"But if the ministry finds them they'll be thrown in jail won't they? I thought the lost Boys were a menace to the ministry."

"Ah, that's the brilliance of it all, most of the Lost Boys are runaway's, so if there identified they're usually returned to their homes."

"Oh, so then Harry will..."

"Will be taken to Hogwarts." Finished Mad Hatter.

"Well then that's okay I guess. I should be on my way then to meet him there." Said Sirius standing up.

"Sirius, mate I hate to do this but you can't leave."

"What? Why?"

"You could reveal our identities to Dumbledore or the ministry. You've been cleared and all so you have no reason to fear going there. If you reveal our operation then we'll loose our upper hand on the Death Eaters."

"I won't say a word mate."

"We can't take the risk."

"But I need to see Harry!"

"You will! You don't think we'll be leaving Harry to rot in Hogwarts do ya?"

"You mean?"

"Yeah we'll be going to Hogwarts to get him back, no use him staying somewhere he's not needed...an open target for Death Eaters if you will."

"I-I can see you're point but why all the sneaking?"

"Dumbledore wanted it that way ya see."

"Dumbledore? What does he have to do with this?"

"Well mate, frankly he has everything to do with this."

"I don't understand but I expect and explanation."

"You'll get if of course just not yet. Later you'll be filled in with all the detail but now, it's not the time nor place to talk about such things."

"I guess not."

"No we need a new base and soon. The sooner we move the better!"

"You don't care where you relocate do you?"

"Not really."

"Then my friend I think I know where you might consider going."

A/N: Hello fellow readers and writers. Yay it's my birthday (August 26th!) I thought It was about time I post this thingy. So I hope you enjoyed my birthday gift to all of you.

I'm rereading nevermore from the beginning and trying to make sure everything is working together as it should. If not I'll be revising, which is a good thing, right?

Also another slightly important thing to keep in mind is that this fall I start college, so I'll be studying and sewing and working. Hopefully I'll be able to write more often then I did this summer but just to let people know, I will be busy.

Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you want, I enjoy the feed back.

Thanx

Maab


End file.
